Cat and Mouse
by melissaadams22
Summary: Lucas' physical is due and Lucas leads Kristin on a cat and mouse game. PG For violence in later parts.
1. Default Chapter

Cat and Mouse  
  
By: Melissa Adams  
  
Disclaimer: SeaQuest and all its characters belong to Amblin Entertainment.  I am only borrowing these characters for a while I am done. This is a work of amateur fan fiction and no infringement on the owner's copyright is meant. Please R&R.  
  
Kristin was taking advantage of the peace and quiet while both Lucas and Nathan were out.  She sat at the desk in the den going over her email for the last few days; being a doctor and a scientist she got more than her fair share of mail.  She sent her last reply and noticed a new message from one of her nurses aboard the SeaQuest.  They were on leave for another week while some routine maintenance and upgrades were made to the boat.  Opening the message her eyes got a decidedly surprised look on them.  She re-read the message again to make sure that she read it right the first time, it couldn't be that time again: 'Doctor Westphalen, I really wish I didn't have to be the one to tell you this but after last year I thought you deserved some warning.  I was updating the medical files and came across this fact; Lucas' yearly physical is coming up in about two weeks.  Sorry doctor, but just let me know if I can help.  Lisa' The doctor closed her eyes and brought her hands up to her head, "Just great, this is just great."  
  
Nathan chose that moment to enter and stopped when he saw the image before him.  Kristin was sitting forward slightly wearing only a light blue sundress and had her hands over the top part of her face while shaking her head.  He came over to the desk quietly and began massaging her neck, "Oh Nathan if that's you I love you even more than before but if you're not Nathan then finish the massage and then get out because Nathan will be home soon."  
  
The older man chuckled and said, "Don't worry baby, I won't be home for a while yet."  
  
Kristin sat up and leaned back against him and he wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her on the forehead.  "What's wrong Kris, you look miserable."  
  
"Oh I just got an email message reminding me of a rather important but unpleasant date, but before I tell you where is your shadow?"  
  
"He went out with Ben and Tim for a burger but they said they'd drop him off before 8, so we're alone for a couple hours.  Now what was in the message, if you don't mind telling me?"  
  
Kristin looked up into his deep blue eyes and smiled, never had she seen such eyes just looking at them could capture you for hours.  "No I don't mind telling you, the truth is that I may need your help anyway.  In another two weeks it is time for Lucas' physical."  
  
Nathan looked down at her to gauge whether or not she was serious and then couldn't contain it anymore, he busted out laughing.  Kristin sat there looking shocked and dismayed that he could find such amusement in this why Nathan on the other hand couldn't control himself.  He was down on his knees next to the chair trying desperately, although unsuccessfully, to control the bursts of laughter coming from him.  Finally after several minutes he managed to subside into giggles and stood up and said, "I'm sorry Kristin but you have to admit this is funny.  You don't dread anyone else's physical, as a matter of fact I know you enjoy doing mine" he said with a gleam in his eye.  
  
She got up and hit him in the arm and then walked off towards the kitchen and put on a pot of water so she could have some tea.  Nathan walked in slowly behind her and sat at the table.  "Why don't you let me do that baby and you come sit down and tell me why Lucas having a physical is so terrible."  
  
Kristin nodded and came over and sat down.  "Nathan it's not that Lucas having a physical is terrible, truth be known I'm glad when he does that way I know he's okay, but it is trying to get it done.  You remember last year and I just don't want to do that again."  
  
Nathan got up and headed for the cupboard but said, "You'll have to tell me baby because if I remember right I think I was at that week long summit meeting with Bill."  
  
The older woman nodded and said, "Oh yeah you were, I thought I had told you about this.  Well anyway it started out just like now and I told Lucas over dinner one night that he was due for his physical.  I didn't think too much about it but ended up playing cat and mouse with him for over a week and ultimately Darwin finally told me he was hiding out in an abandoned section of that old Spanish ship that was in the area we were in.  I mean I understand that he doesn't like physicals, I don't blame him no one likes them.  However they are a necessary part of life and vital to making sure he's all right, it's not like I do it to torture him or something."  
  
Nathan smiled and brought her tea over and sat it down gently before taking the seat beside her.  "Kristin I can't say for sure but deep down I think Lucas likes the fact that you care enough to make him do those kinds of things, even if he does say he doesn't.  I'm not sure that I'm going to be much help though, because I will be up to my ears inspecting and testing out the new upgrades and crew the first couple weeks back on board.  I'll help anyway I can of course but I'm afraid that you might be on your own with this one."  
  
Kristin nodded and said, "I know but I'll tell you one thing I am not going to say anything until we're back aboard and out in the open water, I mean how many places can he go?  Now didn't you say something about a couple hours of alone time, what say we..." and she let her voice trail off as Nathan only smiled.  
  
Lucas rushed into his room and sat down at the computer and was connected to the Internex in only a few seconds.  He scrolled over to his mail and found several messages from friends and other scientists but what fascinated him more was when he saw a reminder from his message service.  Clicking it he read the message and smiled to himself: Reminder, Lucas Wolenczak has a physical examination coming up in two weeks.  Shutting down the system he lay down and began to plot some definite cat and mouse plans to get out of this, although he knew deep down the doc would get her way in the end.  
  
The next week passed without incident for the three and about there second night onboard Nathan was kept busy on the bridge and Kristin and Lucas were supposed to have dinner together.  Lucas rounded a corner and practically ploughed over Tim O'Neil.  The young man yelled sorry over his shoulder as he raced for his quarters, he needed to check his mail before his dinner with the doc.  He had spent the last couple days devising a plot to postpone his physical and tease the doc and the Cap a little at the same time.  He arrived at his quarters and quickly brought up his mail, yes it was here.  Going over he clicked it and read while a big grin spread over his face.  He immediately printed out a copy to take to dinner, as he was sure the doc would say something to him tonight.  It had just finished printing when his PAL went off.  He grabbed it off the desk and ran out the door while saying, "Yeah".  
  
It was Doctor Westphalen and she did not look happy, "Lucas where are you?  We were supposed to meet for dinner five minutes ago."  
  
Just as Lucas rounded a corner and this time narrowly avoided Ben Krieg he said, "Yeah I know, I'm on my way just running a little late."  
  
Kristin didn't seem to like that answer but didn't say anything.  Nodding she ended the call and patiently waited for her young dinner companion.  Several seconds later she spotted him and waved him over after he picked up a ham sandwich, soup, cake and a coke for dinner.  As he sat Kristin looked at his meal closely and cast a rather disapproving look at the young man.  Lucas just smiled and bit into his sandwich.  "What was so important that you had to be late to dinner?"  
  
"Oh just doing some research, why was there something you wanted me for?"  
  
Kristin debated between telling the boy and just having Crocker send a couple security guards to kidnap him in his sleep and bring him to Med-bay but she decided to try the honest approach first, "Actually Lucas yes there was.  You don't happen to know what tomorrow is do you?"  
  
Lucas scrunched up his face and thought hard and then smiled as he took another bite of his sandwich.  After swallowing it he said, "You don't mean the fact that it is time for my physical again do you?"  
  
The older woman looked over at him with a surprised look in her eyes but recovered her composure fairly quickly, "Maybe since he is admitting it that will mean that he's going to go along with the program this time" she told herself.  "Yes Lucas it is and I'm serious this time young man.  I'm not going to play games with you, I want you in Med-bay at 0900 in the morning or else."  
  
Lucas smiled very broad and tried to sit up straighter and look more grown- up.  "Doc I have no problem with the physical but before you give me a time you better look at this first."  He reached over and retrieved the paper from beside his plate and handed it to her.  
  
The doctor accepted it and put on her glasses and began reading.  She got about halfway down when she looked up and gave the boy the glare he had seen grown men cave under but the truth was he was right and she knew it.  Taking her glasses off she said, "Lucas you can't be serious with this."  
  
"Oh I'm very serious doc and it is well within the law, you wouldn't want me to break the law now would you?"  
  
Kristin sighed and tried to think of something, some way to make him understand.  "Lucas listen to me, I understand how you feel about physicals, after what you've gone through in your past I am sure you have an absolute hate for anything medical but Lucas, it is an important part of my being able to treat you."  
  
Lucas looked over at her and nodded and rose, "I understand doc but the law is the law.  Now if you will excuse me I promised Katie that I would help her try and improve WSKRS efficiency."  
  
Kristin sat still for moment and then grabbed the paper and headed for Nathan so he could put a stop to this nonsense. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See part one. Please R&R.  
  
*****************************  
  
Nathan looked up from the papers he was reading and saw the pure look of disbelief and determination on the face of Doctor Kristin Westphalen.  She had stormed onto the bridge almost ten minutes ago and told Nathan to join her in the wardroom.  Once they were alone she had started ranting about Lucas not making any sense and playing games with her, while at the same time was wildly waving papers around in his face.  He had finally managed to calm her down enough to sit and began reading the papers that the doctor had with her.  As he finished looking at them Nathan had to smile slightly, Lucas really had pulled a good one and completely guaranteed to work.  He placed the papers on the table and came to sit next to Kristin.  She looked up at him expectantly and said, "Well what can we do Nathan?"  
  
The older man leaned back and said, "Kris I don't think there is anything we can do.  Lucas is perfectly within his rights on this one.  Legally anyone underage has to have parental permission before any type of medical treatments can be administered, you know that better than I do."  
  
Kristin jumped up and began pacing the room.  "Nathan that is ridiculous.  I have never needed his parent's permission before, if you can call those two monsters parents.  We're in the middle of the Atlantic and could be cut off from civilization at any time and you're telling me I would need to get permission to treat that boy.  What if he was seriously hurt or needed emergency surgery, am I supposed to let him bleed to death while I try to get a hold of his father?"  
  
Nathan got up easily and came over and gripped Kristin by the shoulders.  "Kristin I understand and if I could I would order Lucas to do it, but I can't he's not military personnel.  As for your question the rules are very specific, you can perform only life-saving emergency treatment without his parents permission.  Can you tell me that Lucas having a physical is life- saving or emergency?"  
  
She slowly shook her head no and he said, "Then you see my problem, I can't help you in this.  I will talk to Lucas and see if he'll just report as a volunteer but if he went this far I suspect he wants to carry the joke out pretty far before he gives in."  
  
Kristin pulled away from Nathan and moved back toward the chair and sat down.  She shook her head and watched as Nathan came over and sat down beside her before speaking.  "Nathan you know I can't say that a physical is life-saving although truthfully if Lucas is hurt it will be.  You know how hard it is to get a hold of his father over communication systems it's near impossible.  I want what's best for him but he is making it very hard you know.  How am I going to be able to get this permission handled?"  
  
Nathan looked up and shook his head lightly and only smiled.  He stood up and said, "I have to get back to the bridge Kris, but I promise I'll talk to Lucas and do my best to get him to see you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
Kristin stood up and stepped only inches away from Nathan and said, "I appreciate that Nathan and in the meantime I'll try to get a hold of his father.  You've been very nice about this"  
  
The older man nodded and lightly kissed Kristin on the cheek before opening the hatch and heading back toward the bridge.  Kristin watched him leave and then went and picked up the papers from the table and smiled a little to herself as she said aloud, "Lucas I might have a much better idea."  She grabbed her PAL and headed for the MagLev.  As she waited for it to arrive she called O'Neil, "O'Neil I need you to get me Doctor Joann Henderson at the Honolulu General Hospital in Hawaii."  
  
"Sure thing doctor, I'll let you know when I get her."  
  
"Thanks O'Neil.  I'll be in my office when you get through.  Westphalen out."  
  
She got aboard the MagLev and smiled a little broader and thought to herself, "Check and mate Lucas." 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See part one. Please R&R.  
  
*****************************  
  
Lucas smiled to himself as the laid under the console on the bridge.Â  He had really pulled a good one on the doc and truthfully he was enjoying the game, but deep down he knew how hard and bad she was probably feeling right now.Â  Doctor Westphalen wasn't the type to let something drop or linger if she could help it and he knew that she would push and push trying to get in touch with his dad to get the permission slip signed.Â  He could just imagine the frustrated looks and the death stares that his dad's staff would get when they wouldn't let her talk to their boss.Â  Lucas was so caught up in his own thoughts that he forgot about the exposed relay that was only inches from his hand and he brushed against it.Â  All of a sudden the entire bridge heard a loud, "OW" come from under the console.Â  All heads turned toward the sound and Commander Jonathan Ford ran up and asked if Lucas was all right.Â  The young man crawled out from under the console and started waving his hand and alternately sticking his fingers in his mouth.Â  "I'm fine Commander.Â  I just forgot about a live relay and brushed up against it.Â  The console should be working great now though."Â  Ford smiled and noticed the dark red forming on the top of the young boys' hand and said, "Thanks Lucas, but you better go to Medbay and get your hand looked at, it looks like it got a pretty good hit."  
  
Lucas nodded and headed for the MagLev.Â  This was a stupid accident he told himself, I know better than to let my attention wander like that when working.Â  He was so busy beating himself up that he darn near collided with Captain Bridger as he got off the MagLev.Â  "Hey Kiddo, where are you off to?Â  I thought you were upgrading that console on the bridge once you got done with the WSKRS."  
  
The young boy nodded and held up his hand for the Captain to see while answering him, "I did Cap, it's working great now.Â  Unfortunately I forgot about a live relay and my hand brushed against it.Â  Commander Ford told me to go to Medbay and make sure my hand was okay."  
  
Nathan smiled and moved aside to allow Lucas room to enter the MagLev and told him, "Okay Lucas thanks.Â  How about we have dinner tonight and we can talk some?"  
  
Lucas nodded and boarded the waiting ride.Â  His mind again wondered as he rode alone in silence.Â  The truth was he was not going to let this joke with the doc go on for more than another day or so before he just submitted to the inevitable anyway.Â  Truthfully he didn't really mind the doc caring about him so much, it wasn't like she would want to check up on him all the time, make sure he was eating right, getting enough rest, wanting to give him yearly check-ups and scold him every time he messed up if she really didn't care about him.Â  As the MagLev stopped Lucas rose and headed for Medbay and the fact of maybe telling the doc right now that it would be impossible to get in touch with his father since he was away and if she couldn't get him by tomorrow night she could go ahead and give him the physical.  
  
Down in Medbay Doctor Kristin Westphalen stared at the young bright face of her daughter's college friend, Dr. Joann Henderson.Â  Dr. Henderson was a bit more heavyset that Kristin and had dark hair and pleasant brown eyes.Â  It seemed to Kristin she was always smiling or at least always smiling at her.Â  "Doctor Westphalen it has been ages, I haven't talked to your or Cindy in forever.Â  How are you both?Â  What are you doing now?"  
  
Kristin smiled and to her surprise found it came naturally as it usually did when talking to this woman, she just put you in a good mood it seemed.Â  "Joann it is so nice to talk to you again.Â  Cindy is fine and is visiting her father for a couple weeks and then off on some research project in Africa.Â  I'm fine as well and serving as the Chief Scientist and the Chief Physician on the SeaQuest.Â  How about you?Â  Are you doing okay?"  
  
The younger woman nodded and said, "I'm fine but busy as I'm sure you can imagine from working in a major hospital, it's never boring.Â  The SeaQuest huh, that's quite a job, congratulations.Â  Is it just pleasant conversation or was there something I can do for you Kristin?"  
  
Kristin smiled and lowered her eyes a moment, this lady could always tell.Â  Her instincts were great when it came to people and most of the time right.Â  She looked back up and said, "Actually Joann there is something I am hoping you can help me with.Â  Are you familiar with Doctor Lawrence Wolenczak?"  
  
"Yes I am.Â  He's a great scientist but rather a prude if you ask me.Â  I met him a few years ago through the funds appropriation committee for the foundation I work for.Â  Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well I don't know whether you're aware that he has a son, Lucas.Â  Lucas is actually the reason I'm calling.Â  The young boy, 17, is serving aboard SeaQuest and it is time for his physical but he has decided to play something of a joke on me and is bringing up some old regulation that says because he is underage I need parental permission to treat him.Â  My question for you is do you have any idea or any pull with how I can get in contact with his father?"  
  
The younger woman furrowed her brow and thought hard for moment and then smiled even wider, "As a matter of fact I do have an idea about how you can meet him and come visit me at the same time.Â  Have you ever heard of the Wisen Conference?"  
  
For the next ten minutes the two plotted together about the plan to get Lucas his physical.Â  Kristin was just about to ask another question when she saw Lucas wonder into Medbay and wave at her.Â  She smiled and waved back and then turned her attention back to Joann.Â  "Joann I've got to run, I've got a patient but you go ahead and make the arrangements and I'll see you late tomorrow afternoon."Â  Joann nodded and broke the connection.Â  Kristin rose and said to herself, "Let's see who is good at playing games now."  
  
Arriving in the outer treatment area she caught sight of Lucas propped up on a bed holding his left hand somewhat tenderly.Â  As she approached he looked up and smiled, "Hi doc".  
  
"Hi yourself.Â  What happened?"  
  
He held out his hand to her and said, "I was working on a console on the bridge and my mind wondered.Â  My hand brushed against a live relay and got burnt.Â  Commander Ford wanted you to look at it."  
  
Kristin gently touched and prodded the flesh on the top of Lucas' hand and determined it was only a slight burn but would put some antibiotic cream on it anyway just to be sure.Â  She went over to the meds cabinet and retrieved the tube she needed and came back to the young man.Â  As she gently began putting the cream on the burn she looked up at him and began the lecture he knew was coming, "Lucas, you're lucky it is only a slight burn.Â  This cream will keep it from getting infected but no swimming, working on live circuits, or other such nonsense until at least tomorrow afternoon.Â  I'll give you a smaller tube of this cream and I want you to apply it every 8 hours" she waited for him to nod before continuing.Â  "You really have to be more careful when working around electricity Lucas, you could have been very seriously hurt young man."  
  
He lowered his head and nodded slightly and Kristin deemed that he was sufficiently punished and let loose of his hand.Â  She retrieved the smaller tube and gave it to him and smiled before beginning part 1 of her plan.Â  "Lucas have you ever heard of the Wisen Conference?" 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See part one. Please R&R.  
  
*****************************  
  
He jumped up off the bed and was as excited as a ten-year old let loose in a candy store.  "The Wisen Conference, are you kidding doc?  That's the most respected scientific conference in the free world.  Everyone who calls themselves scientists have to know about the Wisen Conference."  
  
Kristin put a broad smile on her face and tried to hold back her own excitement as she knew Lucas would probably react this way, it was working just as she expected so far.  "Yes Lucas I know.  One of the conference coordinators is a friend of my daughters and mine also and has invited me to attend this year's conference.  I just found out before I came to treat you.  I was wondering if you can be spared from your work long enough to attend with me, that is if you want to."  
  
If it had been appropriate for someone his age Lucas would have jumped for joy but instead tried to act his age and simply nodded and said, "I'd love to doc and of course I can get away for something like this.  Are you sure the Cap won't need us though?"  
  
The older woman shook her head and said, "I don't think so Lucas but we'll have to check.  The conference starts day after tomorrow and I'd like to spend some time with Dr. Henderson before the conference starts day after tomorrow.  I'll go check with Nathan but I fully expect him to say yes, so why don't you go get packed because we'll have to leave in a little over 3 hours if we want to make our flight."  
  
He nodded and began to walk towards the door when he stopped and came back and smiled at Kristin and then pulled her into a big bear hug and said "Thanks".  She hugged him back and then watched as he ran out the door.  Shaking her head she headed toward the bridge for the second time that day and another favour, although truthfully she was sure Nathan wouldn't mind both she and Lucas being gone for a couple days.  
  
Two hours and 45 minutes later Kristin stood in the launch bay watching as a dark haired crewman stored her bags in the launch that would take them to one of the smaller islands where they would then catch their flight to Honolulu to meet Joann.  Normally she would be looking forward to her trip with Lucas and a big part of her was but another part of her was beginning to feel bad this trip was being taken under a ruse but darn it she wasn't the one that started this.  Lucas was a smart young man and he must know that he had to have a physical and that Kristin wasn't just going to let it drop.  If she had told him before hand the real reason behind the trip he might not go and deep down Kristin couldn't blame him.  Nathan had been no help when she told him.  He laughed and said it was perfect but a part of her had to wonder.  After all Lucas was a fragile and sensitive child.  Even under the ruse of helping him it was not right to lie to him about her motives.  Before she could think on it anymore Lucas rounded the corner and stopped just in front of the hatch.  He smiled and took his bags over to the seaman.  He let the young man stow them while he went to speak to the doc.  "Hi doc, we ready or what?"  
  
"Hello Lucas and yes we will be as soon as Nathan gets here and says good- bye.  I was wondering if you were going to make it, you were almost late young man."  
  
"Almost doesn't count doc, I wasn't late and you didn't have to wait for me so it's fine."  
  
"Arriving 2 minutes before we're ready to depart is not on time, it is lucky you didn't run into something."  She caught sight of Nathan entering the bay and said, "We'll talk about this later Lucas.  Here comes Nathan."  
  
Lucas turned and grinned at the Captain and went to stand slightly behind the doc as Lucas figured he needed some privacy to say good-bye to Kristin properly.  He nodded his head when the Cap spoke to him.  "Lucas you behave and keep an eye on Kristin for me.  If I wasn't so wrapped up and committed to this crew shakedown I would go with you two.  The Wisen Conference is quite an outing."  
  
Kristin only smiled, as she knew Nathan knew the real reason for this trip but wasn't saying anything.  Lucas on the other hand couldn't hide his excitement and said, "I will Cap and I know about the conference.  I can't believe we're actually going.  It is going to be a great time I can't wait.  I'm going to board the launch now."  He stepped around the doctor and hugged the Captain lightly and even tolerated it when Nathan tousled his hair somewhat.  He headed for the launch while at the same time smoothing out his hair.  
  
The two adults watched as Lucas boarded and were sure he was out of earshot before Nathan spoke.  "What's wrong Kris?  I thought you were excited about this.  It is really going to be a great time for both of you and you'll get Lucas' medical check-up done at the same time, what more could you ask for?"  
  
Kristin nodded solemnly but said, "I know Nathan and I am excited to be going to the conference and spending time with Lucas, believe me.  I just feel a little odd lying to him about the motives; it may do more harm than good in the end.  I don't want to hurt him only help.  I hope he'll understand that when he finds out."  
  
Nathan reached out and pulled the doctor closer to him and kissed her lightly on the cheek and then smiled and said, "Kristin I know you don't like the way this turned out but trust me I know Lucas will understand.  No matter what your motives at the time you can't tell me that if Lucas had said he didn't want to go to this conference you would have made him go just for the physical thing.  He knows you care Kristin and at some point you're going to have to trust him that he knows and in the end will understand the reason for this."  He smiled and pulled away and started to leave and then stopped and said, "Besides I meant what I said, it is going to be some great times for both of you so enjoy it but don't have too much fun.  I don't want to have to come up there and get you."  
  
She shot him the notorious "Westphalen" glare the whole crew knew so well and watched as he left the bay.  Taking a deep breath she turned and headed for the launch. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See Part One  
  
*****************************  
  
Lucas leaned back against the pillow on the back of his seat on the plane that he and Doctor Westphalen had boarded only a little over 15 minutes ago.Â  They had no sooner gotten to the island than they took a cab to the airport and boarded the plane.Â  "How long is the flight doc?"  
  
Kristin looked over at her young travelling companion and said, "A little over 3 hours Lucas.Â  Would you like a pillow or something why I'm up here?"  
  
"No thanks doc, I'm not tired."  
  
She nodded and sat down beside her friend and fastened her seat belt and looked over at Lucas who was staring with fascination out the window at the ground crews getting ready for take-off.Â  Closing her eyes she felt the plane begin to taxi down the runway and pretty soon she felt them level off and begin their travels.  
  
Lucas watched the clouds speed by and was fascinated.Â  Spending most of his life under the waves it was a big thrill to travel in the air for a change.Â  Turning slightly he noticed his friend just kind of staring off into space.Â  He gently touched her arm and she came out her reverie.Â  "Yes Lucas is there something you need?"  
  
"No doc, just wondering who this friend is that we're meeting in Honolulu.Â  Or if you would rather not tell me that's okay."  
  
Kristin gently squeezed his hand that was still on her arm.Â  "No that's okay Lucas, her name is Doctor Joann Henderson.Â  She's the head of emergency care at Honolulu General Hospital."  
  
"If you don't mind telling me how do you know her?Â  You said she was a friend of your and Cynthia's."  
  
Kristin leaned her head back and closed her eyes a moment then opened them again.Â  "She is a friend of ours and a colleague of mine.Â  Cynthia and Joann attended the same pre-med and some other classes before Joann moved on to medical school.Â  It has been at least ten years since I've seen her."  
  
Lucas nodded and returned to looking out the window.Â  He was hoping that it would turn out this person was just a colleague of Kristin's and not a friend.Â  He hated to be in the way while the doc caught up with a friend and she would be so busy watching him that she wouldn't get much else done.Â  For some reason Lucas knew she felt some kind of motherly thing when it came to him.Â  Deep inside he really liked it, since his own mother had been anything but motherly or caring.Â  Kristin hadn't told him anything but he also knew the real reason for this trip was the permission slip for his physical.Â  When he got on the Internex to find out if anyone he knew would be at the conference he found a listing of the presenters and it was then that he saw an announcement about an awards presentation that was taking place at the conference.Â  Normally he wouldn't have paid any attention to it but something told him to look at it.Â  When he did he found out his father was going to be at the conference and was being presented an award for overall scientific growth and achievement.Â  Lucas suspected that was the main reason that Kristin had asked him to this conference.Â  A big part of him didn't care as he knew sooner or later she would find a way but another smaller part of him was somewhat upset that she only wanted to spend time with him because she had to.  
  
Kristin opened one eye and saw Lucas looking out window but he didn't seem to be paying attention or care what was going on out there.Â  He seemed pensive and suddenly withdrawn.Â  Kristin own thoughts were also filled with pensive ideas.Â  She hated lying to Lucas and deep down she knew Nathan was right, Lucas would understand but at the same time she hated lying to him.Â  No matter how good her motives or outcome would be it was wrong and went against everything the friendship she and Lucas had built was based on.Â  Neither had purposely lied to the other and why technically she hadn't lied, since he hadn't asked any questions she hadn't had to lie to him.Â  However a lie of omission was still a lie.Â  She had to tell him the truth no matter what happened and if that meant that they turned around and went back to the boat without attending the conference that is what they would do and she would find another way to get in touch with Lucas' father and get the paper signed.Â  Leaning over she gently touched the young man's arm and waited until he was paying attention to her before she started to speak.Â  "Lucas we need to talk about the conference."  
  
That's as far as she got before a flight attendant came over the intercom.Â  "Ladies and gentlemen we have a small situation and I need to know if there is a doctor on board.Â  Please raise your hand so we can contact you."  
  
Kristin and Lucas waited a moment and turned to look around the plane in silent hopes that someone else had raised their hand but no one had.Â  They turned and looked at each other and Kristin slowly put her hand in the air and smiled at Lucas.Â  He smiled back as they both watched a young girl begin to hurry up to the raised hand. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See Part One  
  
*****************************  
  
A young woman of about 25 with dark black hair stood slightly to the side of Kristin. She was dressed in a flight attendants uniform and seemed to be very anxious and wringing her hands together. "Ma'am are you a doctor?"  
  
"Yes young lady I am, my name is Doctor Kristin Westphalen. Now how can I help you?"  
  
The woman began moving forward toward the front of the plane and said, "Doctor please come with me and I'll fill you in on the way."  
  
Kristin nodded and unbuckled her seat belt and got up. She paused to get her medical bag from the overhead compartment and saw that Lucas had started to rise as well. "Lucas you stay here until I know what I'm dealing with. Either I or this young lady will come back and fill you in a few minutes."  
  
Lucas nodded slowly and sat back down in his seat. Kristin smiled at him once more and then moved to follow the young flight attendant. The passengers all watched as the two women made their way to the forward compartment. Once they were safely behind the curtains and hidden from the view of the passengers the young woman started to explain. "Doctor Westphalen we have a very serious situation. At the moment the plane is on autopilot while the Captain is throwing up in a waste can in the cockpit. He has been like that for almost an hour or so."  
  
Kristin was furious, a man was sick and from the sounds of it very  
  
seriously sick and this woman was standing her talking to her rather calmly and collected. "Young woman I don't need to know anything else. Take me to the cockpit at once so I can help that man."  
  
The woman nodded and led the way into the small cockpit. What greeted  
  
Kristin was a very small room with two chairs anchored to the floor, several panels and walls filled with knobs, blinking buttons and other type mechanical things but what caught her attention the most was of a middle- aged man, approximately 33 years of age, dressed in a white shirt and Captain's shirt and pants. He was seated on the floor behind the first seat with his legs stretched out and his head in a small trashcan throwing up. Kristin nodded lightly to the woman beside her and indicated for her to leave them alone, which she did. The doctor then came over and got down beside the man on the floor. The young man finally finished throwing up and leaned back against the panel behind him and then noticed the woman sitting beside him, "Who are you and what do you want?"  
  
Kristin smiled pleasantly and smoothed the plastered hair away from the man's head. "My name is Kristin Westphalen and I'm a doctor. The flight attendant came and got me when you weren't feeling well. As for what I want, I only want to help you. What's your name?"  
  
"Michael Sterik, I'm the pilot."  
  
Reaching down the doctor gripped his wrist and found his pulse fast, but steady. It wasn't surprising considering the amount of activity the young man was doing in getting sick. "Well Michael why don't you tell me what's wrong and we'll see about getting you fixed up."  
  
The young man nodded and said, "My stomach hurts real bad and cramping a lot. I've been throwing up for a while now too. I feel tired and I'm dizzy also. Plus I had a really runny time in the head a few minutes ago and that is the sec…" that's as far as he got when he pulled the trash can back up and placed his face back in it.  
  
As Michael finished throwing up the doctor got in her back and retrieved the things she would need to diagnose the young man's trouble. She had a good guess what it was; you didn't spend all your time on a submarine without coming across of a case of it now and again. Once Michael was again leaned back against the console she began her examination. Several minutes later she leaned back on her heels and looked at Michael a moment before asking an all-important question. "Michael I want you to think carefully for me. What have you in the last 4 hours or so?"  
  
The young man was silent for a moment and said, "Nothing doctor just a couple donuts and coffee. Why? What's wrong with me?"  
  
"Michael I believe you have a case of Staphylococcal, or a form of food poisoning. Based on how it is contracted though I need to know what kind of donuts you ate."  
  
"They were those white cream filed things."  
  
Kristin nodded to herself and made the connection that had to be it.  
  
"Michael I suspect the culprit is the cream in the donuts. They were  
  
probably left out too long before or maybe someone that had handled them had a mild case and transferred it to the dairy in the donuts. At any case you're going to be fine. We do need to get you lying down though and get the co-pilot up here to land as soon as possible."  
  
It was that last statement that forced the young man's face in a furrowed and serious frown. He tried to rise up but was overtaken by another round of vomiting. The doctor helped him and then leaned him back against the metal again. She noticed the look on Michael's face and asked, "Michael what's wrong?"  
  
The young man shook his head and said quietly, "No co-pilot. Too short a flight and money is tight."  
  
Kristin looked down at the young man and said, "Oh no. How can you run an airplane without a co-pilot? That's crazy. You're in no condition to fly, bloody hell you're in no condition to even walk a straight line." 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See part one  
  
*****************************  
  
"I'll be right back Michael.Â  I want to go get a friend of mine to come and help move you."Â  Michael slowly gave a half nod and closed his eyes.Â  Kristin stood and walked to the door and found a very anxious flight attendant waiting on her, "Doctor what's wrong with him?"  
  
Kristin managed to squeeze out of the cockpit and around the young woman before addressing her.Â  "Young lady would you please calm down a moment?Â  Being hysterical is not going to help us at all.Â  What is your name?"  
  
"Debra, Debra Andrews.Â  I'm the senior flight attendant on this plane.Â  What is wrong with Captain Sterik?"  
  
"Well Debra, at the moment Captain Sterik is resting and will hopefully stay that way for a while.Â  As for what's wrong with him he has a severe case of food poisoning.Â  He will be fine though but we do have a bigger problem at the moment.Â  Michael is going in and out of consciousness fairly regularly now.Â  I need to get him lying down somewhere and taken care of.Â  But he tells me we have no co-pilot on this plane."  
  
Debra is shaking her young head as the doctor talks.Â  "That's right Dr. Westphalen.Â  We didn't figuring on needing one and they cost a pretty penny too.Â  Why?Â  The flight doesn't land for almost 3 hours, surely Captain Sterik will be well enough by then to land."  
  
Kristin smiled slightly to herself, not because of the situation but because this young woman was more naÃ¯ve than she had thought.Â  She had been seeing how violent that young man was getting sick and still she thought he would be able to land the plane.Â  "Debra I want you to listen to me carefully.Â  Once Michael is lying down and I get him taken care he will eventually be fine but his vision is blurred and he is sleepy.Â  That is only going to get worse until he is taken to a hospital.Â  There is no way he is going to be able to land this plane.Â  We need another pilot.Â  What do you suggest?"  
  
Suddenly the woman got the picture.Â  She began pacing and screaming questions at the doctor all at once.Â  "He has to, we don't have another pilot.Â  No one can land this plane but him, what are going to do?Â  We're all going to die."  
  
Kristin reached out and grasped the woman's shoulders and directed her to a chair and had her sit down.Â  This reaction she could deal with, it was what she had expected at first.Â  "Debra close your eyes a moment and just relax.Â  We can't figure out what to do why we're in hysterics up here.Â  I want you to keep your eyes closed and concentrate on your breathing while I go get my young companion to come and help me move Michael back here.Â  Okay?"  
  
The young woman opened her eyes a moment and caught Kristin's glare and quickly closed them again and only nodded.Â  The doctor stood still for a moment to make sure the younger woman was obeying her orders and then marched out of the room and back toward Lucas.Â  She caught the questioning share of several of the passengers on her way and she smiled and nodded to some of them, doing her best to assure them that everything was going to be okay.Â  Having a panic among the passengers was something they didn't need at the moment.  
  
Lucas saw Kristin approaching and looked up and smiled at her.Â  As she sat down beside him he could tell something was wrong.Â  "Doc what's wrong?"  
  
Kristin leaned over toward him slightly and said in a whisper.Â  "Lucas I don't want to talk about this among the passengers but we have a slight situation up front.Â  I'm going back up there and I want you to wait 5 minutes and then follow me.Â  We'll talk up there, okay?"  
  
Lucas only smiled and felt Kristin grip his arm a moment and give it a gentle squeeze before again rising out of her seat and heading up front.Â  He watched as she disappeared behind the curtain and looked down at his watch, silently willing it to hurry so he would know what was going on. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See Part One  
  
*****************************  
  
Finally 5 minutes passed and Lucas unbuckled his seat belt. He rose and headed up front when a man of about Captain Bridger's build and age stood up. He had a dark moustache and looked Lucas up and down. He tried to step around the man but he wouldn't let him. "Excuse me sir but I need to get around you. Would you mind moving a moment please?"  
  
"Hey kid what's going on up there? Is something wrong or what? My wife her is pregnant and she can't afford any hints of trouble."  
  
Lucas smiled down at the very pregnant woman of about 33 with dark black hair. She looked up questioningly at him and gave a half smile. Lucas turned his attention back up to the man standing before him. "Sir I don't know what, or if anything is going on. My stomach is a little upset from dinner earlier and I wanted to see if my mom, the lady you saw going up before, had anything for it. That's the only reason I'm going up front."  
  
The man stared at the young teen a moment and then reluctantly let him pass by. Lucas hurried past and quickly moved up front. He found Kristin gently spreading a blanket out on a fold down couch that must have been used so some of the crew could catch a quick nap on long flights. Kristin finished setting up the bed and turned to find Lucas looking back at her. "Lucas I need you to help me move the young man in the cockpit in here and then we'll talk."  
  
The teen nodded and followed his mom into the cockpit. Upon entering he saw a man lying on the floor with the young flight attendant sitting beside him. She was gently wiping his mouth with a rag. Kristin had dropped down to the other side of him and was talking softly to the older man. Lucas looked up and out into the beautiful and clear sky that they were flying through. It seemed odd that they were flying and no one was at the controls. Suddenly a patch of clear understanding hit the teen and looked down with a horrible look on his face. The man on the floor was wearing a Captain's uniform. He was still staring when he saw the young attendant rise and go around him and out into the cabin area to talk to the other crew. Kristin smiled down at the man one last time and looked back at Lucas, who was still staring down at them. "Lucas. Lucas."  
  
He shook his head lightly as he began to register the doc talking to him. "Yeah, yeah what do you need?"  
  
"Lucas this is Michael and we're going to move him onto the bed in the other room. Get on the other side of him and when I count three lift him up."  
  
Lucas nodded and came and knelt beside the older man. He gripped his arm and draped it over his shoulder so they could get him up together and in one motion. Kristin did the same thing and began to count; at three both lifted the man up. He wasn't able to help much because of his weakened condition and to Lucas is felt like dead weight and that the man weighed 500 pounds. It was a tight squeeze getting the three of them out of the cockpit but they finally did it. Lucas and Kristin placed the top half of their bundle on the bunk and Lucas picked up his legs as Kristin walked over to get her bag from the other room. Finally he got the man somewhat situated just as the doctor walked back into the room. She nodded a thanks to Lucas and moved next to the sick Captain.  
  
"Hey Michael how we doing?"  
  
The older man just smiled lightly and closed his eyes again. Lucas moved to stand toward the back of the room while Kristin tended to the other man. He was always amazed when he watched her with a patient. Age, race, sex, nothing seemed to matter when she was treating someone, except that the person was sick and needed help. He watched with fascination as she tended to the older man and was careful to tell him exactly what she was doing. She'd reach out and touch his shoulder or lean in a little closer to give him any comfort she could. She had just finished preparing a shot of some kind for the man and Lucas could tell from the way he tensed when she spoke to him that he didn't like shots. He watched as the doctor fixed him with a gaze and talked to him calmly as she slid the needle gently beneath the tanned skin and quickly removed it while smiling at him. The young man nodded slightly and drifted back to sleep.  
  
Lucas stood up a little straighter when he saw Kristin look back at him. He moved forward and waited for Kristin to join him. She walked up and motioned him to over to a corner. After they were situated he looked over at the man quickly and said, "Doc what is going on? What's wrong with the Captain?"  
  
Kristin leaned back against the wall and crossed her arms. She was tired, not just from tending to Michael but the situation about not having a pilot had her worried. The minute the other passengers found out what was going on they would have at least a mild panic. Hopefully they had someone on board that could land this plane, but if not then they had a whole new problem. She looked over at Lucas, should she be sharing this news fully with him, he was after all only a teenager. Deciding she needed his held she began, "Lucas we have a situation. The man over there, Michael, is the pilot and is suffering from a rather severe case of food poisoning. That means that he will unable to land the plane when it's time. Right now we're on autopilot and should be able to stay that way until time to land. Now normally this wouldn't be a problem, the co-pilot would land but we have another problem. Because of the type of flight the airline didn't hire a co- pilot for this flight. Now the reason I wanted to talk to you back here is that I don't want to cause a panic among the other passengers."  
  
His mouth dropped open and he just stared at Doctor Westphalen. She looked at him concerned but waited until he regained his composure and spoke to her. "Uh doc, if he can't land and we have no co-pilot how do you figure to get this plane down?"  
  
Kristin ran a hand through her hair and let out a heavy sigh. "Well Lucas that is one question I have for you. The flight attendant, Debra, called for help and they are looking in the passenger files to see if anyone is qualified to land this plane. I however know how long that is liable to take. Would it be possible for you to use your laptop and access those records and find out any faster?"  
  
Lucas scrounged up his face a few moments while thinking. He had his laptop and as long as he could get an Internex connection it should work. Of course he needed to know whether the fight service would appreciate his help or whether he needed to do is secretly. "Doc I can do it. I'll hook the modem up to the cell phone in my bag and connect that way. Do you think the airline will let me have access to the records or do I gotta bust in?"  
  
"Considering the time we have you better bust in. I don't like it but the airline would make you go through a security check if nothing else and that would take time." She shot him a crooked smile and said; "Oh and Lucas try not to have fun while you're doing it, okay? After all you're only a teenager."  
  
He smiled and headed towards the cockpit when he spotted the man he had the run in with watching the doorway. Kristin noticed him stopping and said, "Lucas what's wrong?"  
  
He came back over to stand next to the doc and Michael. "Kristin on the way up here the man in the front row stopped me and asked what was going on. I managed to stall him for the moment and told him you were my mom and I was coming up here to see if you had anything to settle my stomach. He bought it and let me pass but I don't think it will work again. Can you come back with me and maybe dissuade his suspicion?"  
  
Kristin thought about that a minute and then glanced back at Michael, she needed to stay close and monitor his condition. "I could Lucas but I would have to come up here every 10 minutes or so and that would arise even more suspicion I'm afraid. Is it possible the man won't ask?"  
  
The young teen shook his head and nodded toward the curtain. "I can't be sure but I get the feeling that he is waiting for me to come back out. He is looking directly at this area and has been for several minutes. He says his wife is pregnant and can't afford any extra problems."  
  
She walked over next to the boy and looked out where he indicated. "Well he is right about that. That lady looks like she is in almost her 9th month. She shouldn't even be travelling. Any ideas on what we can do here?"  
  
Lucas walked back and forth a couple times then he turned around with a wide grin on his face. "I got it doc."  
  
Kristin listened carefully to his plan and decided it wasn't too risky. A little lying was involved but once the passengers found out about the pilot Lucas would be the least of that man's problems. She agreed and watched as Lucas went to sit next to her patient as Kristin moved toward the cabin. Arriving at their seat she found the bag that Lucas had said contained his laptop and cell phone. After slinging it over her shoulder she headed back up front and just as Lucas figured the older man stopped her. "Yes sir, how can I help you?"  
  
"Ma'am my name is Rocco Johnson and this is my wife, Tessa. We were wondering if you would tell us what is going on up front."  
  
Kristin shifted the bag to her feet and spoke to the couple. "Certainly. You see one of the flight attendants was feeling under the weather and I'm a doctor. They asked if I would take a look. I did and they're fine now but in the meantime my son, whom you stopped before, had a very bad upset stomach. He's been sick and he came up front to find me, he's resting on the fold out couch in the area up front. I was just on my way back up there."  
  
The man seemed satisfied with that answer and moved aside and said, "Thank you doctor. Please tell your son I hope he feels better."  
  
The doctor nodded and again picked up the bag and headed for the forward cabin. The little ruse had worked and if they were lucky they would have someone on board this thing that was a qualified pilot and could get them down safely and the entire passenger cabin wouldn't have to know until they were in Honolulu. Michael would get to a hospital and she and Lucas could finish their talk from earlier as she felt even guiltier now for having tricked him into coming on this trip. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: See Part One  
  
*****************************  
  
Kristin looked up and over at Lucas who was hunched in a corner of the small compartment where the three of them were.  She had just gotten done checking on Michael when she heard Lucas say, "There you are, I got ya now."  The doctor had to smile at the teen's enthusiasm, when he had a computer problem facing him he was completely at home.  Rising she walked slowly over to the teen and glanced over his shoulder and stared at the complex array of numbers and symbols scrolling on the screen.  She was just about ready to ask him if he found anything when he jumped up and said, "I got it!"  
  
Kristin composed herself where she had stepped back suddenly when the young boy had jumped up.  Slowly she approached him and looked at him curiously.  "Lucas what exactly do you have?"  
  
He turned around and smiled at the doc.  "Oh hi, I didn't see you over here."  
  
"Obviously, you nearly knocked me over.  Now what has you so excited?"  
  
He sat back down and brought up a file and then stood up and indicated for Kristin to take his seat.  "This is the file on one of the passengers.  He's an Air Force Colonel and is probably more qualified than the captain to fly this tin can.  Now all we gotta do is find him."  
  
Kristin sat quietly reading the file for several minutes; it was too good to be true.  This Air Force Colonel could land the plan with no problems she was sure of it and he had received many commendations from the government for civilian rescues of one type of another, the man was a regular good Samaritan.  Standing up she turned back to Lucas.  "This is great Lucas.  I'll get Debra to talk to him and get him up here.  What's his name?  I didn't see it in the records."  
  
Lucas nodded and sat down and brought up another file that had all the man's personal information on it.  He read silently and then said, "The guy's name is Rocco.  Rocco Johnson"  
  
Kristin nodded and headed to find Debra who was in the cockpit on the radio when she stopped and remembered where she had heard that name before.  Turning around she headed back over to Lucas.  "Lucas you did say Rocco Johnson correct?"  
  
"Yeah doc.  Is something wrong?"  
  
Kristin nodded and ran a tired hand through her hair before answering the teen.  "Lucas you remember that rather demanding gentleman that stopped you before?"  
  
He nodded and waited patiently for her to get to the problem.  "Well his name happens to be Rocco Johnson.  He's our pilot."  
  
If it could have happened Lucas' jaw would have dropped through the floor.  He stood staring at the doctor for several minutes and finally found his voice.  When he spoke it was really low and tense, "Doc tell me you're joking."  
  
"I'm afraid not Lucas.  That man gave me his name when I went to get your laptop.  He is rather insistent as you already know, dear."  
  
He nodded and sat down.  "What are we gonna do?  That guy's going to be really unhappy when he finds out that he was lied to and that the airline doesn't have a co-pilot to handle this landing and his wife is going to be real happy when she finds out."  
  
"I know Lucas but what choice do we have?  He's the only one onboard that can land this thing.  I'm going to get Debra to join me and we'll get him back her and let him know what is going on.  I don't want him to see you yet however so gather up your stuff and go sit behind that slightly closed off area with Michael."  
  
The teen nodded and began to clear up his things as Kristin moved to the cockpit to talk to Debra.  She walked in and found the young woman on the radio and was obviously just finishing up talking to someone on the ground.  Kristin moved to sit in what would have been the co-pilots seat and waited while the woman said, "Over" and hung up the mike.  
  
Debra leaned back and closed her eyes and for the first time since this situation had started noticed how tired the other woman looked.  Her hair was mused, she had been sweating, her once vibrant eyes were drawn and she had a slight slump in her shoulders when she sat still.  Debra sat up slowly and looked over at the older woman and spoke to her.  "Doctor I was just on the radio with ground control, they haven't finished going through the passenger manifest yet.  It should be within the hour though."  
  
"No need to worry about it.  Lucas has found out we do have someone on board that can land this plane but we have another problem.  Do you remember the man sitting on the front row next to the pregnant woman?"  
  
Debra nodded and said, "Yes I do.  If he's our man then lets go get him."  She began to rise when she felt the doctor touching her arm.  "What's wrong doctor?  This is good news."  
  
Kristin nodded and said, "I need to tell you a little about our new pilot first."  Debra sat and listened with interest as Kristin began unfolding the story of both she and Lucas' run-ins with Mr. Johnson.  Debra nodded and rose from her chair and moved toward the door.  She was just barely out of the cockpit when a very excited Rocco Johnson burst into the room.  Debra stepped forward and said, "Sir, what's the matter?"  
  
He glanced around and caught sight of Kristin coming out of the cockpit and ran up to her, "You said you're a doctor right?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Johnson I am.  What's wrong?  Are you ill?"  
  
He shook his head and said, "No but something is wrong with my wife.  She's in pain and says her stomach hurts.  You gotta come quick."  
  
Kristin looked over at the young flight attendant and thought, "Just great.  What else is going to happen today?"  She sighed and hurriedly followed the man out of the room and into the passenger compartment.  She felt Debra right on her heals as they stopped just short of the seats that Mr. Johnson and his wife occupied.  
  
Kristin knelt down beside the woman of about 33 years of age or so.  Her face was contorted in pain and she had been sweating profusely.  The older woman took a moment to glance back at Debra and Mr. Johnson and said, "Debra why don't you take Mr. Johnson up front and talk to him and help him spread out a blanket on the floor where his wife can rest.  I'll come up and talk to you in a minute."  
  
Debra nodded and began to usher Mr. Johnson back toward the front amid his protests of not being able to leave his wife.  Kristin finally turned her attention back to the woman in front of her and felt the looks of the passengers on both of them.  She smiled at the younger woman as she gripped her wrist to get her pulse.  "Hi.  My name is Kristin and I'm a doctor.  How are you doing?"  
  
The younger woman tried to give a smile but a bout of pain hit her and she gripped the armrests in response.  Finally the moment passed and she sank back exhausted and spoke softly to Kristin.  "My name's Tessa Johnson.  As for how I am, I'm feeling pretty terrible at the moment."  
  
The doctor nodded and said, "You're almost in your ninth month, correct?"  
  
Tessa nodded and again gripped the armrest as another wave of pain began and slowly eased.  
  
Kristin gripped her hand and said, "Listen Tessa, I don't want to get into too much of this until I have you lying down but you are in labour.  I'm going to get your husband to move you and then I'll do a more complete examination.  All right?"  
  
The younger woman nodded slightly and Kristin gave her one last smile before rising and heading back up front.  As she walked she thought to herself, "I'm never leaving that blasted boat again." 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: See Part One  
  
*****************************  
  
Kristin stepped behind the curtain and saw Debra and Rocco deep in conversation in the cockpit.Â  Rocco caught site of her and hurried out to meet her.Â  "Doctor how is my wife?Â  Is she going to be okay?"  
  
"Mr. Johnson calm down and I'll tell you what I know right now.Â  You wife is fine right now and I believe she is in labour.Â  I want you to bring her back here and lay her down on the blanket you set up and then I'll examine her.Â  I'll know more after that.Â  Now go get your wife and bring her back here."  
  
He nodded and hurried off, which gave Kristin and Debra a few seconds alone.Â  Kristin addressed the younger woman first and asked, "Did you tell him?"  
  
"Yes I did and he was okay until it hit him that his wife was on this plane.Â  He said he would pilot but although he was none to happy having been lied to about the pilot being sick."  
  
Kristin nodded and turned as she heard footsteps approaching.Â  She directed Rocco to place his wife gently on the floor.Â  After Tessa was situated she dropped down beside her and yelled for Lucas to bring her the medical bag.Â  "How are we doing Tessa?"  
  
The woman seemed to be resting a little easier and smiled at Kristin.Â  She again turned her attention to Mr. Johnson.Â  "Why don't you and Debra go up front, I'm sure you can find something to talk about while I examine your wife."  
  
The older man nodded and moved toward the cockpit with Debra again and passed Lucas on the way with the medical bag.Â  Lucas and Rocco made eye contact and gave a light smile to each other.Â  The teen came walked down and sat the bag beside Kristin.Â  The doctor looked up from her newest patient and spoke to the young man.Â  "Thank you dear.Â  How's Michael doing?"  
  
Lucas was looking at the pregnant woman lying on the floor again her face contorted in pain.Â  He gave himself a mental shake and answered Kristin.Â  "He's fine, still sleeping.Â  Is there anything I can do for Mrs. Johnson?"  
  
"No thanks Lucas.Â  I'll switch with you in a few minutes and I'll check on Michael.Â  Just for now go back and sit with him."  
  
Lucas nodded and headed back to sit with the ill Captain.Â  As Kristin prepared to examine Mrs. Johnson she caught the younger woman smiling at her.Â  "Is something funny Tessa?"  
  
"No Kristin.Â  I was just wondering if Lucas was your son?Â  You two seem to get along so well."  
  
Kristin smiled at that.Â  Having Lucas as a son was a thought she held onto many times and one of the main factors of why she mothered him so much.Â  "No unfortunately he's not.Â  I wish he were.Â  Now let's find out how you're doing."  
  
Up in the cockpit Rocco made himself busy by checking and re-checking all the equipment carefully.Â  He knew that everything was in order after a short glance at it.Â  Landing the plane would be no problem under normal circumstances, but these were not normal circumstances.Â  To punctuate that thought he heard his wife scream loudly from the next room.Â  Rising he started to make his way back to her when he saw the young woman, Debra she had said her name was, shook her head lightly.Â  He knew she was right but he wanted and needed to be back there with his wife.Â  Suddenly the radio sprung to life and the man on the other end said, "Flight 1210 we have your passenger pilot.Â  His name is Rocco Johnson.Â  You need to get him up there as soon as you can.Â  You're going to be ready to begin approach soon."  
  
Rocco smiled at the younger woman and reached for the radio.Â  "Roger that ground control.Â  This is Rocco Johnson and they already have me up here.Â  Over."  
  
"Roger that Mr. Johnson.Â  Please put attendantÂ Andrews on.Â  Over."  
  
Rocco laughed and handed the radio to the young woman.Â  She depressed the button and said, "Ground control this is Andrews, over."  
  
"Debra how did you find out about Mr. Johnson before radio contact?Â  Over."  
  
"We have a young man up here that is very good with computers and you have a lousy security system in your mainframe, or so he tells me.Â  Over."  
  
She looked over Rocco who was between hysterical laughter and like a deer caught in the highlights ready to bolt any moment.Â  "Roger that Flight 1210.Â  Considering the situation we'll overlook it this time Debra.Â  Over."  
  
"You're too kind Richard.Â  Over."  
  
"No problem Debra.Â  How long does Mr. Johnson think you have before you have to begin approach?Â  Over."  
  
She leaned over and handed him back the receiver just as a young man of about 30 and medium build entered the cockpit.Â  "Rocco they want to know how long until we have to begin approach?"  
  
He nodded and took the radio and began to talk to ground control as Debra went and spoke to the young man.Â  She made her way back to Rocco just as he hung up the radio.Â  "Mr. Johnson we have passengers asking questions.Â  I'm going to have to go back and try and tell them something.Â  How long until we begin approach?"  
  
The older man glanced at one of the gauges and said, "About half an hour.Â  Would it help if I made an announcement?Â  Everyone will think I'm up here with my wife.Â  They don't need to know that I'm not the regular pilot."  
  
Debra nodded and looked out the window.Â  "That's a good idea.Â  Let me go back and make a general announcement that we just have a small medical situation that is being handled.Â  I'll come up when it's time to make the announcement."  
  
He nodded and spotted the doctor entering the cockpit.Â  Quickly he walked over to her and asked, "How's my wife doctor?"  
  
Kristin nodded to Debra as she made her way out of the cockpit.Â  "Rocco your wife is fine but definitely in labour.Â  Everything looks fine and hopefully we'll be on the ground by the time she's ready to deliver, but if not we can do it here.Â  I have not told her about you piloting the plane; I think that better come from you.Â  Do be careful though and try not to get her unduly excited.Â  How are things up here going?"  
  
"Everything up here is fine.Â  We'll begin approach in about 30 minutes.Â  Can I go back to see my wife?"  
  
Kristin nodded and moved aside so he could make it out the door.Â  He was halfway out when he stopped and turned around.Â  "Doctor I want to thank you for taking care of Tessa for me."  
  
"It's nothing Mr. Johnson.Â  Thank you for piloting the plane and by the way my name is Kristin or Doctor Westphalen if you prefer."  
  
The older man smiled and said, "My name is Rocco, the only people that call me Mr. Johnson are the green recruits.Â  Thanks again Kristin."  
  
She nodded and watched as he made his way out of the cockpit and into his wife.Â  Taking a moment she leaned against the wall and for the first time realized how tired she really was.Â  This conference trip/ruse was quickly turning into a disaster.Â  Standing up she made her way out to check on Michael and Lucas.Â  Since this whole thing started he had been quiet and reserved and she had been so busy that she hadn't had time to really check on him. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: See Part One  
  
*****************************  
  
Lucas looked down at the sleeping Captain and noticed how peaceful he looked.Â  Despite having gotten sick again he did look like the world couldn't bother him at the moment.Â  'He's the lucky one' the young man told himself.Â  This trip with the doc was turning into more that either of them bargained for.Â  Even though he knew the real reason behind the trip was the physical he was actually looking forward to spending some quality time with his friend.Â  Kristin was a great person and someone that was more like a mother to the teen than his own mother had been.Â  The doc worried about things like whether he was sleeping and eating enough, how he felt about things that happened, and making sure he was okay health wise; things a mother worried about.Â  When Lucas had come aboard SeaQuest almost a year ago he thought the only reason she or the Captain put up with him was because of the contributions made to the science crew.Â  However, over time he was learning different.Â  He had done a lot of silly things over the months on SeaQuest and instead of sending him back to his father or off the boat to some other UEO project they took care of him and found out why he did what he did and how they could make it better.Â  The truth was he felt more comfortable the Cap and the doc than he ever did with his real parents or family.Â  Lost in thought he didn't see Kristin enter the semi-private room and just stand watching him for a second.Â  She just stared at him for a moment before coming over and placing her hand gently on his shoulder.Â  Turning around he smiled up at her and rose so she could check on the ill Captain.Â  Kristin quickly took his place and proceeded to give her patient a quick once over before turning her attention to the young teen that was standing in a corner looking out one of the small plane windows.Â  He had his arms stuffed in his pockets and was leaning on the wall beside the window.Â  Standing she came over and joined him and leaned on the other side of the window and looked out.Â  They stayed like that for several seconds before Lucas broke the silence.Â  "How's he doing doc?"  
  
"He's doing fine, Lucas.Â  Luckily for him all that throwing up he did managed to get most of the food out of his stomach before it ran through his digestive system or he'd be a lot worse right now.Â  Thank you for staying with him."  
  
He nodded and went back to looking out the window.Â  Kristin fell silent but felt she needed to finish what she had started to say to Lucas earlier.Â  "Lucas can we sit down and talk for a minute?"  
  
He looked over and gave Kristin a light smile and followed her over to a couple of seats near Michael's cot.Â  After they sat Lucas shifted a bit uncomfortably and waited for the doc to speak but it never came.Â  So he did, "Kristin are you okay?"  
  
She looked up from where she had been studying her hands with increased interest, although truthfully it was mainly to keep from looking at the teen.Â  "Of course, Dear.Â  I'm fine.Â  How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm okay, just a little tired I guess."  
  
Kristin had to smile at that, for Lucas to admit to being a little tired meant he was on the verge of exhaustion.Â  "After we land we'll both need a nap."  
  
He nodded and smiled at her as he knew that is exactly what she would say.Â  "Lucas I wanted to talk to you about this trip.Â  I know it hasn't turned out the way you had planned and I'm sorry about that."  
  
Lucas leaned over and placed his hand on top of one of hers and said, "It's not your fault doc.Â  You couldn't know all this would happen.Â  Besides where would all these people be if we weren't here?"  
  
She squeezed his hand gently and replied, "You're right Lucas.Â  What I want to talk to you about though is what I started to before all this happened.Â  This trip wasn't taken for the reason of the conference.Â  You see your..." her words dropped off as a scream came from the other room.Â   
  
Lucas and Kristin both jumped up and raced forward to find Rocco trying to comfort his wife who had a pool of blood on the floor.Â  Kristin ran over and dropped down beside her and did a quick examination and then addressed she and her husband, "We're out of time, this baby is coming now."  
  
At that moment the radio sprang to life in the cockpit and they all heard it, "Flight 1210, please be advised it is time to begin your approach.Â  Over."Â  Rocco looked over at Kristin pleadingly for answers, the only problem was she wasn't sure she had any to give him. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: See Part One  
  
*****************************  
  
The older woman quickly and efficiently made the decision that needed to be made.Â  "Rocco you have to take this plane down.Â  Lucas come over here and trade places with him.Â  Support Tessa's back and help her sit up."  
  
The teen was frozen in place, what was she talking about.Â  He couldn't do this.Â  It was more than he bargained for, delivering babies or helping to deliver babies wasn't his thing.Â  He was computer geek not a doctor.Â  Suddenly he heard Kristin speaking, or more accurately yelling, at him.Â  "Lucas get down here.Â  Now!"  
  
He quickly came over to stand behind Rocco and watched as he leaned down and kissed his wife and told her he'd be back.Â  The teen knew that he didn't want to leave his wife but they all knew that if Rocco didn't land the plane that everyone, including his wife and baby, would likely die.Â  Scooting over slightly Rocco made room for Lucas to crouch down next to him and gently eased his wife's weight over to the young boy.Â  Making sure they were all as safe as he could he rose and said to the teen, "Take care of her for me."Â  Lucas nodded and Rocco headed for the cockpit.Â   
  
At that moment Debra came back in the room and saw what was happening.Â  Not one for the sight of blood she quickly headed for the cockpit to tell Rocco to go ahead with the announcement to the passengers.Â  Kristin was busy at the other end of the situation and Lucas felt like he was completely alone with the pregnant woman.Â  Suddenly he was jerked fully back to where he was as Mrs. Johnson gripped his arm and squeezed with all her might as another wave of pain hit her.Â  After it passed Lucas rubbed his arm and decided he needed to find out exactly what he was supposed to do here.Â  "Uh doc."  
  
Kristin quickly glanced up at the teen and said, "Yeah Lucas, what?"  
  
"What am I supposed to do here?Â  I mean this isn't exactly a situation I'm ready for."  
  
"Lucas just support her as much as you can, hold her hand and reassure her.Â  When I look up at you I want you to help her sit up and get her to push as much as possible."  
  
Before Lucas could protest another wave of pain hit the woman and this time Lucas was ready.Â  He offered her his hand and proceeded to stroke her back as the episode passed.Â  Exhausted she sank back against him and looked down at the doctor.Â  "Kristin, this is a bad idea.Â  I don't think I want to do this anymore."  
  
Kristin smiled but Lucas was confused, she couldn't do that, could she?Â  Suddenly they heard Rocco's clear voice announce that all passengers needed to prepare for landing and fasten their seatbelts.Â  Lucas felt the plane begin to descend when another wave of pain, contraction the doc had said, hit the young woman.Â  He looked down and saw Kristin looking at him, show time he thought.Â  Here goes nothing.Â  "Come on Mrs. Johnson you gotta push.Â  Come on push, that's it."Â  Finally the contraction passed and the woman again fell back against the teen and she looked up at him.Â  "Listen young man if you're going to coach me you gotta use my name, and it is not Mrs. Johnson.Â  My name's Tessa."  
  
He barely had time to nod before another one contraction started and again the process began again, only this time Kristin joined in.Â  Several minutes later the plane touched down.Â  The three of them were so busy that Lucas barely noticed Debra exit the cockpit and head back toward the passenger cabin.Â  Several more minutes passed before Lucas caught site of Rocco exiting the cockpit and coming back toward his wife.Â  'Good' Lucas said to himself.Â  Kristin had said it was going to be any time now and he would prefer to not be involved during the actual birth if possible.Â  He waited until the next contraction passed before again switching with Rocco.Â  Standing up Lucas headed out to the passenger cabin and passed the paramedics coming in.Â  He staggered over to his seat and fell down and vowed to never ever again play a cat and mouse game with the doc, it just was too much trouble.Â  Before he could think anymore he closed his eyes and was soon snoring. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: See Part One  
  
*****************************  
  
Kristin sank tiredly against the wall after having seen that Mr. And Mrs. Johnson and their new baby girl and Michael were well in the hands of the paramedics.Â  She watched as they carried Michael off the plane and down the ramp.Â  Debra then began ushering more worried passengers off the plane.Â  The doctor ran her hand through her hair and then began to wonder where Lucas had disappeared.Â  She hadn't seen him since he let Rocco take over for him.Â  Seeing Debra fairly close she went over to her, maybe she had seen Lucas.Â  "Debra have you seen Lucas?"  
  
She nodded and pointed over some passenger's heads where the young man lay with his head back and sleeping soundly.Â  Kristin nodded and moved toward the young man.Â  He really did look peaceful and Kristin hated to wake him but she doubted that he wanted to stay on this plane any longer than necessary.Â  The doctor crouched down on her hind legs and gently shook the sleeping form.Â  Slowly Lucas opened his eyes and glanced over at the doctor.Â  He sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them.Â  "How's Mrs. Johnson, Doc?"  
  
Kristin rose and spoke to the boy.Â  "She's fine Lucas.Â  She and Rocco have a beautiful baby girl."  
  
He nodded and stood up and Kristin moved back to allow him to enter the aisle with her.Â  "So Lucas do you want to get out of here or go back to sleep for a while?"  
  
Lucas shot her one of his 'Duh, you got to be kidding' looks and began taking the bags down from the compartment.Â  He then moved forward to grab his laptop and the other bag from the front compartment.Â  After gathering their things they headed out of the plane and slowly to the gate.Â  No sooner did they step into the terminal than flash bulbs began going off and questions being thrown at them.Â  Kristin tried to pull Lucas closer to her as they made their way outside but the reporters were being very insistent.Â  Suddenly she found herself staring at her old friend, Doctor Joann Henderson.Â  Joann turned around and addressed the reporters, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. Wolenczak and Dr. Westphalen will make a statement later but right now they have had a very trying day and need to get some rest.Â  Thank you."Â   
  
Without another word she came up between Kristin and Lucas and pulled them each close to her and directed them out of the terminal and into her car.Â  "Kristin you both relax.Â  I'm going to get a porter to get your bags then we'll head for the house."  
  
The older woman was too tired to argue and only nodded slightly and watched her young friend head back towards the terminal.Â  She sighed and turned slightly and saw that Lucas had reclined out on the back seat and was again resting.Â  Turning back around she began to realize how tired she was.Â  The events of the day were finally catching up to her and she gently laid her head back and closed her eyes.  
  
Kristin almost immediately opened her eyes again when she heard the trunk of the car slam shut.Â  She watched as Joann paid the young man for handling the bags and then came over and slid in behind the wheel.Â  Looking at her young colleague she realized how much she had changed.Â  Her hair was lighter, her figure was slimmer and more profound, and she looked tanned and upbeat.Â  Suddenly she became aware of her friend speaking to her.Â  "Kristin are you all right?"  
  
"Yes Joann I'm fine.Â  Just finally allowing the events of the day to catch up with me.Â  I want to thank you for handling those reporters, the pack of mad wolves.Â  Don't care anything but that they have a story."  
  
Joann laughed lightly and said, "It's no problem Kristin.Â  I'm glad I was there to help.Â  I'm assuming that is Lucas in the back seat."  
  
Kristin nodded and said, "He's a little tired from today but before that he has been working a little too hard.Â  I was hoping this trip would allow him to relax but so far it hasn't been very relaxing, for either of us."  
  
"Well don't worry about that now, you can tell me about it later.Â  For right now I'm going to take you and Lucas out to the house and let you rest.Â  I have to go back to the hospital for about another 7 hours so I'm afraid we won't get a chance to catch up until in the morning.Â  I've cleared my whole day tomorrow however so we can do some sight-seeing or whatever you all want to do."  
  
"Joann we don't want to be a bother.Â  We can stay at a hotel."  
  
Her young friend cast one disapproving look over at Kristin and said, "You'll do no such thing.Â  After all the times you put up with me when I visited from medical school how could you even think such a thing?Â  You're staying at my place and that's all there is to it."  
  
The older doctor nodded and silently was grateful for the chance to have some quiet time with Lucas and her friend of many years.Â  Turning slightly she looked at the scenery as they made their way to Joann's house. 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: See Part One  
  
*****************************  
  
Lucas woke up a few minutes from the house. He sat up and again rubbed his eyes. Kristin looked back at him and smiled and said, "Lucas I want you to meet a friend of mine and the lady responsible for our being here, this is Doctor Joann Henderson."  
  
Lucas smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you Doctor Henderson."  
  
Joann smiled and then laughed and said, "Lucas it's a pleasure to meet you but the only people that call me Doctor Henderson are patients. You're not my patient so Joann will work just fine okay?"  
  
The teen nodded as the three-some arrived at the house that Joann  
  
called home. As they climbed out of the car Kristin and Lucas just stood in amazement at what stood before them. Joann's house was beautiful and a 3- story brick house with both a beautiful porch that wrapped around both front and back and a full sized in ground swimming pool. Joann came up beside them and said, "Come on in. I'll give you the ten cent tour before I have to get back to the hospital."  
  
They picked up their bags and followed her into the lush house and were greeted at the door by a man in his 40's with greying hair and a medium build. "Hello ma'am. May I help you with the bags?"  
  
Joann smiled at him and said, "No thank you James. This is Doctor  
  
Kristin Westphalen and Mister Lucas Wolenczak."  
  
"How do you do ma'am, sir? My name is James and I'm the butler here. If you need anything please just call me."  
  
Kristin smiled and spoke first, "It's nice to meet you James and thank you."  
  
He nodded and headed off down a long hallway. After he was out of earshot Kristin looked questioningly over at her friend who just smiled and said, "They pay me well at the hospital."  
  
Joann picked up a couple of the bags and led the way up to the second  
  
floor. The house had everything that Lucas could imagine including 8 bedrooms, a very lavish kitchen, music appreciation room, library, servant's quarters and a pool house. The teen was sure there was more but that was all Joann had said. The group stopped in front a lavishly carved oak door and Joann smiled at him and lightly turned the handle, "This is your room Lucas. I hope you'll like it."  
  
Lucas stepped through the door and felt like he was in OZ. There was a huge King sized bed in the middle of the room. A nice roll top desk in one corner, another desk that had a computer system set up, and on the last corner were two doors. A huge picture window had a gorgeous view of the Honolulu sunset and a covered porch adored the outside part of the room. Joanna stepped over to the door on the left and opened it revealing a very nice bathroom. She turned to her two guests and said, "The next door over leads to Kristin's room. I thought you two might like adjoining rooms. We can always move one of you if you like."  
  
Before Kristin could say anything Lucas jumped in and said, "Thanks  
  
Joann. If the doc doesn't mind I don't mind."  
  
Kristin nodded her head and followed Lucas and Joann into her room. It was equally impressive, with things just in slightly different places. Placing her bags on the luggage rack she stepped over to her friend and hugged her, "Joann I can't thank you enough for this."  
  
Joann smiled and hugged her friend back and then pulled away. "Don't think anything of it Kristin, I'm glad I could do it. I'm afraid I'm going to have to be going before we finish our tour though. If you need anything just call James and he'll be glad to help you out. I'm not going to be back until late so we'll talk over breakfast in the morning. It was nice meeting you Lucas and I'll see you two later."  
  
Lucas nodded and he and Kristin watched as she quickly exited the room and closed the door behind her. The two stood quietly for several minutes when Lucas said, "I'm going to unpack and then grab a nap doc. Despite all the sleeping I'm still tired."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea Lucas. I'm going to do the same thing. Do you need anything before you turn in?"  
  
The teen shook his head and moved into his room and closed the door. Kristin nodded to herself and moved over to begin her own unpacking; she had barely gotten started when she began to realize how tired she was. 'I'll nap now and unpack after' she told herself lying out on the bed. Before long her eyes were closed and she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Several hours later Lucas began to stir and slowly stretched his tired and tight muscles from sleeping too much he guessed. He lay in the dark for several more minutes when he finally got up. It was 8pm according to the clock next to the bed. As he sat up he realized he was hungry and headed for the door. Suddenly he stopped wondering if the doc was up. He headed over to her door but then thought she might still be sleeping, so he went over to the roll top desk instead. He wrote a quick note to his companion and went and slid it under the door. After making sure it was in there he quickly headed down the stairs and toward the kitchen, with any luck Joann had some leftovers in the fridge that he could make quick history out of. 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: See Part One  
  
*****************************  
  
Kristin woke up and stretched her wound up and tight muscles.Â  She hadn't realized she was that tired but if truth be known it had been a very busy day.Â  The clock by the bed read a little after 8pm.Â  She got up and headed for the bathroom to splash some water on her face and get woke up.Â  Leaning up she turned on the bedside lamp and headed for the bathroom.Â  A few minutes later she came out of the other room looking refreshed and feeling a little more alive.Â  Westphalen suddenly realized that she was hungry; she hadn't eaten anything since that morning.Â  Heading over to the door to Lucas' room she found the note on the floor and picked it up.Â  "Doc, I'm down in the kitchen getting something to eat.Â  Lucas"  
  
Kristin folded the paper and put it in her pocket and then headed out the door.Â  She found Lucas sitting in the kitchen on stool with a coke in one hand and a chicken leg in the other.Â  Coming up behind him she laughed at the site, "Hi Lucas."  
  
Lucas swallowed the bite of food he had in his mouth and greeted the doctor.Â  "Hi Kristin.Â  Joann left us some chicken, potato salad and some other healthy stuff in the fridge.Â  She left a note also and said to help ourselves to whatever we could find and that she'd be home around 11 or so."  
  
Kristin nodded and walked over to the fridge and fixed both herself and Lucas a plate of what he called "the healthy stuff" and poured them both a glass of milk.Â  The teen was anxiously finishing his chicken leg while reading a magazine and said, "Doc can you hand me another piece of that chicken please?"  
  
In response Kristin slip the plate of food under his magazine and sat down opposite him.Â  Lucas lowered the paper and looked up at the doc questioningly.Â  "Lucas you need more than chicken and coke.Â  It won't kill you to eat healthy once in a while you know.Â  You're far too skinny anyway."  
  
Lucas just continued to look at her oddly but picked up the fork and began picking at the food.Â  After Kristin finished her dinner and coaxing Lucas through his she picked up the dishes and proceeded to wash them.Â  Lucas came over and helped her dry and put them away, once they found out where they went.Â  After they were done Lucas looked over at her and said, "What do you want to do now Doc?"  
  
"Well we need to cal Nathan and let him know we made it okay.Â  Before that though why don't we go into the living room and talk, if you don't mind?"  
  
The teen nodded and lead the way into the living room and sat down on a loveseat and watched as Kristin sat down gently beside him.Â  Smiling Kristin began, "I wanted to thank you for all the help you gave me today, I couldn't have done it without you Lucas."  
  
The young man nodded and gave her a smile of his own.Â  "You're welcome Doc, although I must say I'm glad Rocco came back when he did."  
  
The older woman smiled and sat forward a little bit.Â  "Lucas before we get into today I want to talk to you about why we're out here.Â  I've tried several times but every time it seems like we're interrupted."  
  
Lucas watched as Kristin seemed to be struggling with what to say and after today he didn't want to see her fight that hard anymore.Â  The truth was he was upset at first because she had withheld thing from him but then he realized she wouldn't have done it if she really didn't care about him.Â  "Doc you don't have to tell me anything.Â  I know why we're out here."  
  
Kristin looked up quickly, shocked at what he had said.Â  "What do you know Lucas?"  
  
"That the main reason we came here was because my dad is going to be at the conference and you hope to get that permission slip for the physical signed."  
  
The older woman gave a weak smile and said, "I'm sorry Lucas.Â  I didn't want to lie to you, but I thought if you knew your dad was out here you wouldn't come.Â  I really am sorry."  
  
Lucas scooted a little closer to his friend and placed his hand on top of hers.Â  Kristin placed her other hand on top of his, thus encompassing his hand in hers.Â  "Doc, you don't have to be sorry.Â  I know you only did it because you care about me.Â  Heck it's more effort than my real mother ever did."  
  
Kristin gripped his hand, Lucas never talked about his family much but she knew from her examinations of the boy and his medical records that the young man wasn't as clumsy as people guessed he was.Â  She felt that Lucas wanted to share a little bit about his family and she needed to encourage him in that.Â  "How do you mean, dear?"  
  
The young man shook his head and quickly pulled his hand back and said, "It's nothing don't worry about it."Â  He rose and walked over to the big fireplace and looked up at the country picture hanging above it.  
  
Kristin sat still for a moment, not sure what to do.Â  Lucas was such a fragile person, emotionally.Â  He could break down into sobs in one moment and then be a flying rage the next; she'd seen it happen between Nathan and the boy before.Â  Cautiously she got up and approached the young man and gently placed her hand on his shoulder.Â  She could feel the tension in his muscles and said gently, "Lucas please, I'm here if you need to talk.Â  I would really like to know what you meant, if you'll tell me."  
  
The doctor felt the teens shoulders tense and then momentary relax under her hand, which was still placed on his shoulder.Â  Turning slightly Lucas looked at her and slowly nodded.Â  He walked over and sat on one of the big overstuffed couches and waited for the doc to come and sit next to him.Â  "Doc my mom, as you probably guessed, didn't exactly act like your typical mother.Â  You've seen my medical records and the scars from the injuries, can't you guess what happened?"  
  
That was the truth; childhood clumsiness just couldn't explain all the injuries the young child had obtained in his short life.Â  She slowly nodded over at him and patiently waited why he picked up the story.Â  "My mom would come in, drunk after a night out going who knows where.Â  My dad had left for work and there was no one at home but myself and usually whatever servant was stuck watching me.Â  Mom would dismiss the servant and come into my room.Â  She stumble over to me and stand just staring at me until I always heard the same thing, 'You're worthless'.Â  After that I always knew what happened next."  
  
Kristin had tears in her eyes as she listened to the boy recount with such vivid and clear memories.Â  She didn't know what to do for the young man other than just be there.Â  She gently placed her hand on his leg and silently waited for him to continue the story.  
  
Lucas knew that if he didn't finish this now he probably never would, but it wasn't right to burden his friend with this, it wasn't her problem.Â  He wanted so much to share the hurt and pain with someone but every time he tried he drove the people he loved away, and damn it he did love the doc, just like the Cap.Â  He couldn't stand to drive her away.Â  He jumped up and raced up the stairs and to his room.Â  The teen threw himself on his bed and just let the tears come that he had been hiding back for so many years.  
  
The doctor didn't know what to think or do.Â  Lucas had seemed so calm while talking to her and then suddenly erupted and ran up the stairs.Â  She wasn't certain what had him the most upset, the memories he was dealing with or the fact that he was beginning to share them and it frightened him.Â  Deciding she would try to find out she rose off the sofa and headed upstairs and toward her own room.Â  Arriving she came in and quickly grabbed her medical bag off the table by the door, not knowing for sure what shape the young man would be in.Â  Kristin came over to the door and lightly knocked.Â  It was a good minute or two before she heard a light, "Yeah" come from inside.Â  Squaring her shoulders she turned the knob and entered the room. 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: See Part One  
  
*****************************  
  
Kristin entered the room cautiously and found herself in total darkness.Â  She couldn't make out a thing as Lucas had kept the curtains drawn and had the lights out.Â  The doctor guessed the teen was on the bed but couldn't see well enough to tell.Â  "Lucas, where are you?"  
  
She heard a muffled "On the bed" come from a direction on her left.Â  She made her way over to it and bumped into the table/nightstand but finally came to the bed, she hoped.Â  "Lucas is it okay if we turn on a light?"  
  
She heard another muffled sound that she took to mean yes.Â  Slowly reaching out to the table she had hit earlier she found a lamp and turned it on.Â  The room slowly filled with a bright white light and the older woman blinked a couple of times to get adjusted to the lights before turning her attention back to the bed.  
  
The teen was curled up into a small ball and had his face buried deep in a yellow pillow.Â  Kristin sat her bag on the table and slowly came to sit next to the boy.Â  She could hear his gentle sobs and was a bit surprised; normally Lucas kept his emotions so much in check and didn't even act like he had them at times.Â  The doctor was afraid to touch him without him having seen her first, it was no telling the kind of reaction she might get.Â Â  Why she knew he knew she was there the mind could still do some pretty unusual things when startled.Â  Instead she placed her hands on her lap and said gently, "Lucas, it's Kristin.Â  Please look up at me.Â  I only want to help, honest."  
  
For several seconds she didn't think he was going to acknowledge her and then slowly the blond head started to move.Â  Cautiously and apprehensively he looked up at the older woman and she smiled at him.Â  Lucas couldn't help it, no matter how bad he felt she would always smile at him and he always felt things were going to be okay.Â  Somewhat shakily he sat up and brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them tightly.Â  For the first time Kristin noticed how tired the teen looked.Â  His hair was mused and was soaked in sweat and his eyes were drawn and red from the crying and the emotional turmoil.Â  His body also slumped which signified to Kristin how tired the boy still was.Â  Kristin slid a little closer to him and gently placed her hands on his upraised knees.Â  "Lucas are you okay?"  
  
Even though he knew it probably wouldn't work he slowly just nodded a yes, hoping that his friend would let it drop.Â  True to form though she gave him another gentle smile and said, "Lucas you're not okay.Â  We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to but I would really like to help if you'll let me."  
  
The teen slowly looked at her, as though in amazement and curiosity, could she really mean that?Â  Could she really want to help?Â  Slowly he spoke the one-word question "Why?"  
  
"Why what dear?Â  Why would I want to help you?"  
  
The young man only nodded and waited patiently for the answer, but Kristin wasn't sure what the answer was.Â  To her it was obvious but to the emotionally searching teen he needed something tangible.Â  After another minute she squeezed his knee and looked him right in the eyes.Â  "Lucas there are several reasons.Â  First of all you're my friend and that's reason enough.Â  I don't want to see you hurt or in pain if I can help it.Â  Secondly I'm a doctor and that's part of what I am, I help people.Â  But the last reason is the one I want you to pay careful attention to, okay?"  
  
Lucas slowly nodded and waited for her to begin again.Â  "You're very special to me Lucas, more so than either of us probably knows.Â  I can't explain what it means to have you in my life.Â  I'd do anything in the world I could for you and to keep you from being hurt.Â  You see I love you Lucas, very much."  
  
The teen sat up a little straighter, had he heard her right, she loved him.Â  How could she, why would she?Â  He was a bratty little child that caused she and the Cap both undue stress and strife.Â  Not even his own parents loved him so how could anyone else.  
  
Kristin could tell the teen was thinking about what she said and wasn't quite sure but she thought he was trying to figure out how she could mean what she had said.Â  "Lucas what's wrong?"  
  
His voice was soft whisper as he answered her slowly.Â  "How could you love me?Â  Why would you?"  
  
Kristin had tears in her eyes as she listened to his question.Â  In his young voice she could hear the turmoil, desperately wanting anyone to love him but at the same time not believing anyone could.Â  She got up and came to sit right beside him and pulled him close to her and hugged him deeply and said, "Lucas how can you ask how?Â  You're so special Lucas.Â  I'm so sorry you're finding this so hard to believe but Nathan and I both love you more than you know.Â  We want you with us as all as much as you want to be.Â  I can't explain it but let me ask you a question.Â  Do you love Nathan?"  
  
The teen pulled away from the doctor enough to look up to her and shook his tear stained face in the affirmative.Â  Kristin nodded and said, "Then can you tell me how you can love Nathan?Â  Why you love him?"  
  
Lucas thought about that a minute.Â  The truth was he couldn't, he knew how he felt and why he felt that way but he couldn't explain it to anyone else.Â  Just like the feelings he had for the doc, he knew what they were and why he had them but they couldn't be explained.Â  He slowly said, "No doc I can't."  
  
She smiled and pulled him into another hug and said, "See Lucas.Â  We know when we love someone and to each of us the reasons are as clear as glass but when they're trying to be explained it isn't so easy.Â  You can believe the fact that Nathan I both love you very much dear, and we'd do anything for you."  
  
He clung to Kristin a little tighter and they stayed that way for several minutes, Lucas leaned in against the older woman and she with her arms pulling her close to him and quietly humming to him.Â  She could feel the teen slowly begin to relax.Â  Finally after a couple more minutes she said quietly, "Lucas do you want to talk about your parents?Â  We don't have to but I'm here if you would like to."  
  
Lucas sat up and lowered his head a moment and then decided he really did.Â  It was hurting to keep the feelings in and he had shared a small part about his past with the Cap before and he was sure he had told the doc.Â  Slowly he nodded but couldn't hide the yawn that escaped his lips.Â  All the crying and emotions had finally caught up with him.  
  
Kristin was glad to hear that the teen was going to share some of the emotional turmoil with her but she was again struck with how tired the young man looked.Â  She debated whether or not to try and get Lucas to rest for a little while and then talk to him but she was afraid if he put off talking it might be a long time before it came again.Â  Before she could debate it anymore Lucas lowered his head and began to talk and she gave him her full attention. 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: See Part One  
  
*****************************  
  
Kristin had tears in her eyes as she listened to the latest story of how one of Lucas' what he called "regular beatings". Both she and Nathan had always assumed it was always Lucas' parents that beat him but come to find out it was a servant of the Wolenczak's. His mother, Cynthia, had found out about it and just tolerated it because she thought Lucas was worthless anyway, she just didn't have the guts to do her own dirty work. Finally his dad, Lawrence, found out about what was going on fired the servant but at that point Cynthia had lived with it for so long that it became second nature to her. Lucas was now relating one of her beatings.  
  
"I lay on the floor with my stomach hurting me really bad. I had my eyes shut trying to block out the pain and suddenly I felt her again standing over me. I curled a little tighter trying to make myself invisible so she wouldn't hit me anymore, when suddenly I felt her foot hit my side. She just kept kicking me over and over again. I was afraid to cry out because when I did she only hit me harder. Finally she stopped and looked down at me. I remember her spitting on me before telling me I shouldn't have made her do that." He stopped for a minute as he used his arm to wipe the tears from his eyes before continuing, "I lay on the floor for several minutes, I don't know how long exactly, before a servant came in to tell me dinner was ready and found me. She called the hospital and I got a severe concussion and 3 broken ribs and a broken arm out of my mom that time. My dad never even came to see me or said anything. The same servant that called the hospital brought me home." The teen slowly got up and went to look out the window. Kristin remained on the bed a moment trying to figure out what to say to the teen, he had been talking pretty well non-stop for almost an hour. He had been crying so furiously at times and then at others he seemed to show no emotion at all. Slowly she rose and walked over to him and stood off to the side of him for a moment. After another moment she gently reached for the young man's shoulder. As she placed her hand on him she could feel the emotion and the tension in him. She heard him softly speak but she couldn't hear what he had said, "What did you say dear?"  
  
He spun around and looked at the older woman with more anger than she could recall ever having seen in Lucas. "I said why would they do that? What did I do to make my own mother hate me so much? What did I do to make my own father know about it and not do a thing to help me? He just stood over and over and watched as it happened." Lucas was getting madder the more he talked and Kristin couldn't really blame him, he had a lot to get mad about. Before she could answer him Lucas walked over to the nightstand and picked up a glass of water that was sitting there and took a drink.  
  
"Lucas there is no reason that I can give you why either of them would do what they did. Your mother must be a sick person to want to hurt a child like she did."  
  
Before she could say anymore she saw Lucas slam his hand down on the table, with the glass still in it. The glass smashed into a million pieces and Lucas' hand came to rest right on top of the shards. He never flinched and said, "You're right there, my mom is a sick woman but I was no child. I knew exactly what she was doing and put up with it like a nice strong man. I was no child." He picked his hand up and sat on the bed and lowered his face into his hands and again fell into quiet sobs. Kristin came over and sat down beside him and looked over at his hand, although covering his face she could see blood seeping through his fingers. "Lucas give me your hand," she silently commanded.  
  
The teen sat still for a moment and didn't seem to hear her. She was about ready to tell him again when said, "It's fine, don't worry about it." Kristin stood up and moved and knelt down in front of the boy and placed her hands on his knees. "Lucas listen I know you're upset but I'm not going to have you hurting yourself because of those terrible things in your past. Give me your hand so I can see how bad you're hurt."  
  
Lucas sighed and gently brought his hand down to her. Kristin gripped his hand and looked at it for several minutes. "Well young man, you're going to need stitches in this one cut, but the others should be okay with some butterfly bandages. You do have some glass fragments in your hand that I'm going to have to remove though. Come into the bathroom and I'll get you fixed up in no time."  
  
She grabbed her bag and headed into the bathroom and Lucas rose and slowly followed her. He stood in the doorway as the doctor thing ready to clean and stitch his hand. After she was ready he came over and sat down on a stool beside the sink as Kristin picked up a small bottle of antiseptic. "This might sting a little Lucas." He only lowered his head as she sprayed the cut, to his credit he never moved as the doctor probed and stitched up his hand. After she was finished she wrapped his hand loosely in a bandage and began putting her things away when she heard a soft "I'm sorry" come from the teen. Kristin turned from the sink and looked at the young man. He had his head down and looked so forlorn and lost.  
  
"Lucas I know you're sorry but you can't hurt yourself because of what happened. Your parents were terrible because of what they did to you but they doesn't give you the excuse to act like a child today and try to hurt yourself to hurt them. You know it isn't going to work; the only one you're going to hurt is yourself Lucas. You've risen above the background and the beatings Lucas and I'm so proud of you for that."  
  
Kristin was afraid she might have been a little hard on the teen but he slowly nodded rose and came over and gave Kristin a hug. She embraced hugged him back and watched as he pulled away and walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. After he was gone she turned her attention back to cleaning up the equipment she had used and silently told herself, "I hope the rest of the week isn't going to go like this." 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: See Part One  
  
*****************************  
  
Lucas leaned down and gently began picking up the pieces of glass that had broken and fallen in the floor and was silently berating himself while doing it.  'I can't believe I did that, how could I have been so stupid.  Not only breaking a glass becoming an emotional wreck with the doc.  Boy Lucas you really are a dope, a first class moron.'  He looked up and caught site of the doc entering the room as he bent down to pick up another piece of glass.  
  
The doctor entered the room and caught site of Lucas on his knees picking up pieces of the glass that had fallen on the floor.  She stepped back in the bathroom and wet a hand towel in the sink and re-entered the bedroom.  Coming over she spoke to the teen.  "Lucas don't pick that glass up with hands, you might get cut again.  Here let me get the stand with this towel and we'll see if James can come up and sweep this up."  
  
The teen nodded and got up and watched as the doc washed down the stand and then picked up the towel carefully and carried it back in the head.  Lucas sat on the bed easily and somewhat cradled his bound hand against his body.  It was definitely emitting a deep throb at the moment and with the adrenaline gone it was beginning to hurt.  
  
Kristin came out of the head with her bag and saw Lucas sitting on the bed.  She came over and sat down beside him and placed her hand on his knee and looked over at the teen, "How you doing Lucas?"  
  
"I'm okay doc but the hand is a little sore."  
  
"I'm not surprised; you really did do a nice job on it.  Let me see it a second."  
  
He gave her the bandaged hand and she inspected it before letting it loose.  "It looks okay Lucas but what do you say we go call Nathan and then I'll give you a painkiller in addition to the other stuff."  
  
Lucas nodded and stood up and then turned back to the doc, "What other stuff?"  
  
The older woman rose and grabbed her bag and headed for her room why talking to the teen at the same time.  "Why you were talking earlier I decided you needed some sleep.  I'm going to give you something to help but since your hand incident it will be much easier to give you the painkiller and the sleep aid at the same time."  
  
As they entered her room Lucas responded in his own teenage way, "Aw come on doc, I'm not tired.  My hand just hurts a little."  
  
"Sure it does Lucas, that's why you're cradling it like it was broken.  Besides you're asleep on your feet, so do be a good boy dear and don't argue; just give in graciously."  
  
The teen knew there was no point in trying to argue so he slowly nodded as they headed downstairs in search of James.  Truth was the doc was probably right, he was really tired and his hand hurt like it might be broken.  After they found James and he headed up to clean up and sweep the floor Kristin and Lucas headed for the den and the vid-phone to call Nathan.  
  
Upon entering the den the pair were greeted with an enormous room.  All the walls were lined with bookcases full of books and there were a couple recliners set in the middle of the room with a small wooden table in between them.  A fire was going in the fireplace that was set under a huge mantle and a picture of a roadside country scene from around the turn of the 19th century or so.  Kristin made her way to the huge mahogany desk that held the vid-phone while Lucas began making his way around the room and looking at some of the books.  Soft music filled the room before Lt. O'Neil answered Kristin's call.  "Hello doctor."  
  
Kristin smiled and said, "Hello Lt. O'Neil may I speak with Nathan please?"  
  
"Sure thing it will be just a moment.  He's been waiting for you to call."  
  
The doctor looked up and over at Lucas who was standing beside the fireplace with a book in his hands.  "What are you reading Lucas?"  
  
He came over and held the book out to her 'Moby Dick'.  She nodded and said, "That's a good one Lucas.  I like that one a lot."  
  
Suddenly Nathan's grinning face was on the screen, "Hi baby.  I'm glad you called.  How are you and Lucas doing?"  
  
Before Kristin could say anything Lucas launched into the tirade of the adventure on the plane and then their getting mobbed by reporters.  Kristin just sat silent looking over at Nathan as he silently listened to the teen.  Finally Lucas stopped short of telling the older man about his emotional scene and his hand.  Kristin could tell by the way Nathan was watching the teen he wanted to know what had happened to his hand but to the older man's credit he didn't say anything.  Finally Lucas stopped and the Captain only whistled and said, "Boy you two really do go and have fun together don't you.  Are you both okay Kris?"  
  
"Yes Nathan we're fine although a little tired."  She felt Lucas shifting his weight beside her and she turned her attention to him, "Yes dear?"  
  
"Doc I'm going back up to my room if you don't mind.  I want to start reading this book, I've never read it before."  
  
The doctor nodded and said, "Go ahead Lucas but as soon as I'm done talking with Nathan you're in for a rest young man."  
  
The boy smiled grabbed his book and ran off.  The woman shook her head and turned her attention back to Nathan.  The Captain smiled and then broached the obvious question that he had wanted to ask the entire conversation, "Kris, what happened to Lucas' hand?  Why is it bandaged?"  
  
The doctor ran a hand through her hair and said, "Nathan you aren't going to believe it."  She then spent the next half an hour telling Nathan the ordeal about Lucas and the beatings and smashing the glass and cutting his hand.  When she was finished the older man had tears in his own eyes, "Is Lucas okay?"  
  
Kristin nodded and said, "Yes Nathan, although he did manage to cut his hand up pretty good.  I stitched one cut and the rest have butterfly bandages holding them together for a couple days until they heal."  
  
Nathan nodded slowly and looked at Kris, "What's the but Kristin?"  
  
"What are you talking about Nathan?  Lucas and I are both fine."  
  
The older man smiled over at his companion.  "Kristin I know that look, you're thinking of something.  What's on your mind?"  
  
Now it was the doctor's turn to smile and said, "Well Nathan since you brought it up.  I was wondering if you might be able to get away for a week or so."  
  
"The training with the new recruits is going well and I know Commander Ford would love to be in charge for a while, why what are you thinking?"  
  
"Nathan during Lucas' emotion breakdown this evening I came to a conclusion; I think Lucas needs to get away from things for a while.  I mean I don't think this conference is enough.  I'm sure he'll have a good time but I'm talking something more relaxing, more fun."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me baby, where were you thinking of and when?"  
  
"Well I was thinking of right after this conference is over at the end of the week and as for where I was hoping you would agree to join us as we visit Mandy.  Her break is coming up next week and it would be a perfect time, plus I know Lucas would love to see her."  
  
Nathan was quiet for several minutes and wasn't sure what he was thinking until the smile broke out across his face.  "Kris it's perfect.  The four of us could really use some time together.  I'll check with Bill but I'm sure it won't be a problem.  Whose going to contact Mandy?"  
  
"Oh Nathan I'm going to be so busy with Lucas at the conference, plus his physical and I promised to visit with Joann some can you set it up and just let me know the arrangements.  It would be great if you could meet us out here and then we could all fly home together."  
  
Nathan smiled and turned his head to address a crewman entering the room.  He nodded and turned his attention back to the doctor, "I gotta run baby but I'll handle it and contact you in a few days.  I love you and give Lucas a hug and a kiss for me."  
  
"I love you too Nathan and I will.  We'll talk soon.  Bye."  
  
"Bye baby" and his image flicked off the screen.  Kristin leaned back in the chair and began to let the soft music fill her soul when there was a knock at the door and she looked over to see a tired but smiling Joann Henderson looking back at her.  
  
Rising Kristin said, "Joann it can't be that late all ready."  
  
Joann nodded and moved toward Kristin as well, "It better be that late because if I feel this tired and haven't even went to work yet I'm not going to make it."  
  
Kristin smiled and motioned toward the couch beside the door and Joann graciously headed for it.  She collapsed and Kristin soon joined her, "So would you care to talk about it or would you rather go grab a shower and then bed first?  Personally I think the latter would be better."  
  
Joann nodded and said, "I think so too because truthfully I would fall asleep before I got through the first 5 minutes of the shift.  I just wanted to check on you because James said you had some kind of accident."  
  
Kristin smiled and said, "Oh it's nothing I can't tell you about in the morning.  Come on let's get both of us to bed before one of us falls asleep on this couch and it doesn't look that comfortable."  
  
Joann nodded and both women rose and headed out of the room and up to their beds. 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: See Part One  
  
Okay everyone,  
  
Hi hope you're all okay.  I need to know what you think about this part and whether you think I should continue this story, end it here and begin another one or continue this story in a possible sequel as you'll read later in the story.  Let me know as the consensus wins.  Melissa  
  
*****************************  
  
The two women arrived at Joann's room first and with a quick hug Kristin bid her friend a good night.  After Joann disappeared Kristin headed for she and Lucas' room at the end of the hall.  She entered her room and stopped at her medical bag to retrieve the painkiller/sleep aid that she had promised the teen.  Slowly she made her way over to the adjoining door.  The door was closed and the doctor didn't want to interrupt whatever Lucas maybe doing, so she knocked.  "Yeah it's open."  
  
Smiling Kristin entered the room and caught site of Lucas lying on the bed on his stomach and staring intently at the copy of Moby Dick he had brought up with him.  Kristin came over to the nightstand by the bed where James had replaced the glass that was broken.  She picked it up and poured a little water from the pitcher also on the stand.  After it was about half full she came over and sat down next to Lucas, who still had his face in the book.  "Lucas."  
  
The teen sat up and closed his book momentarily and said, "Yeah doc.  Finished talking to the Cap all ready?"  
  
"Yes dear.  He said he'd talk to you later and told me to give you a hug from him.  But first here."  She held out her hand with the two small pink pills in them, "Take these."  
  
He accepted the pills and the water and swallowed both quickly before handing the doc the glass back.  She sat it down and said, "So what do you think of Moby Dick?"  
  
"It's a great book so far doc.  I just finished the first chapter and can't wait to go on to the second."  
  
"Well I'm glad you like it but it will still be here later today.  Right now it's time for bed, so let's go."  
  
Lucas started to give her one of those puppy dog looks he did so well but he caught the glare coming his way and just decided to do what she wanted.  He marked his book and got up to turn down the covers.  Slowly he got into bed and was careful of his hand that was now down to a dull ache.  As he climbed into bed he asked the doc, "What else did the Cap say?"  
  
Kristin pulled the covers up and tucked the teen in before sitting down beside him.  "Well Nathan said he was glad we're okay but more importantly I have a question for you?"  
  
The teen looked up expectantly waiting for his friend to begin speaking again.  "After this conference is over what would you say if you, Nathan and I all visited Mandy for a week or so?"  
  
Lucas sat up and threw his arms around the doctor.  "Do you mean it?  Can we really go see Mandy?  I haven't seen her since she left for school.  Can the Cap really get away for a whole week?"  
  
Kristin smiled and pried the teen off her and said, "Lucas would you lay back down and quit throwing yourself around.  I don't want you tearing those stitches out."  
  
The teen pulled his hand back cautiously as he had forgotten about it in all the excitement.  "Sorry doc."  
  
Kristin smiled and gripped the young man's good hand in between her own.  "It's all right Lucas, you just have to be careful.  Now to answer your questions so you'll go to sleep.  Yes I mean and yes we can really go see Mandy.  Nathan is arranging it and will contact us in a couple days with the details.  He said he'd have to check with Bill but he was sure he could be gone for a week and maybe a little longer."  
  
Lucas nodded and gave way to a slight yawn.  The older woman noticed and smiled and said, "Okay Lucas enough talk for now, bed time young man.  I'll see you in the morning and we can talk more about it then."  
  
Kristin leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the teen's head and rose off the bed.  She heard a small good night as she made her way to the door and turned off the lights.  Lucas was snoring by the time the doctor headed for her room.  Stepping through the door she looked back at the sleeping teen and smiled and then quietly closed the door.  
  
Early the next morning Lucas opened one eye as he felt the bright Hawaiian sun coming through the window and shining on the bed.  Slowly he sat up and stretched and climbed out of bed.  He grabbed his robe and made his way over to the window and stepped out on the porch outside his window.  As the sun made it's way higher in the sky he looked up and said, "It's going to be a great day."   
  
Suddenly he heard a soft voice say, "It certainly is."  The teen spun to his right and caught site of Kristin and Joann sitting on the porch outside her room.  He smiled and said, "Oh hi doc, Joann."  
  
Joann smiled over at Kristin and said, "Good morning Lucas.  We were wondering if you were going to get up today."  
  
He nodded and said, "Yeah I'm up.  What has you two up so early today anyway?"  
  
Kristin said, "Lucas it's not really early to us.  Why by Hawaiian time it is almost 10 to you and I it feels like about 5 or so.  We'll adjust to the difference soon, don't worry.  How did you sleep?  How's your hand?"  
  
"I slept all right and my hand's fine.  What's on the agenda for today doc?"  
  
Joann chose to answer the teen this time.  "Well Lucas as soon as you can get ready and dressed I'm taking you and Kristin out to brunch and after that we can do whatever you both like.  I freed my whole day and then the conference starts tomorrow."  
  
"Sounds great Joann.  I'm going to grab a shower and get changed so we can go then."  
  
Both women nodded and watched as he headed back into the bedroom.  After he was out of sight Kristin gently picked up her tea cup and took a sip.  As she sat the cup down Joann smiled over at her and she said, "What is it Joann?  What's got you smiling so broadly this early in the day?"  
  
"Oh nothing, I'll tell you about it later.  So what would you like to do today?"  
  
Kristin smiled and got up and went to the railing.  She seemed lost in thought and felt Joann come up beside her.  "Kristin what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh I don't know Joann, I just still feel guilty over the reasons I got Lucas out here for.  I would like to get it done and out of the way but I don't know how he'll feel about it.  After the talk we had last night I don't trust either myself or Lucas to get within 10 miles of Doctor Wolenczak and it seems every time I start to talk to him about it something happens and we get interrupted.  I don't want to make him uncomfortable Joann but I have to get this done before we go to see Mandy at the end of the week.  I don't want to play these cat and mouse games with him all week."  
  
Joann gently placed her hand on her friends' shoulder and said, "Kristin listen, I don't know Lucas near as well as you do but I can tell you my impressions of him so far.  You told me you told him about the real reasons on the plane but I encourage you to tell him again.  He's a smart, caring and intuitive young man and I think he'll understand you're only pushing it because you care.  I saw the way you two looked at each other just now and you can't tell me that Lucas doesn't care.  Looking at him interact with you I think he cares more than either of you realize."  
  
Kristin looked over and gave her friend a hug and said, "Thank you Joann.  Maybe you're right, I just need to talk to Lucas."  
  
Joann nodded and sat back down.  "I'll tell you what Kristin the first stop we'll make is the hospital, I wanted to show you my office anyway.  If you can talk to Lucas before we leave then you are welcome to use the facilities at the hospital.  You can also check up on your plane patients while we're there."  
  
"Great, how are they doing by the way?"  The two talked for about 10 more minutes or so before they heard Lucas enter Kristin's room and smiled as he entered the porch.  Kristin got up and gave him a light hug and motioned him to a chair between herself and Joann.  Lucas sat and said, "So have you two decided what you want to do today?"  
  
Joann nodded and said, "I decided I'm going to go freshen up and let you and Kristin decide.  I'll meet you downstairs in about half an hour, I have to make a phone call before we leave."  
  
They both watched as the young woman got up and headed for the door.  After she was gone Kristin reached down and took another sip of her tea and then turned her attention to Lucas.  "Lucas how about I put a new bandage on your hand and we'll decide what to do today."  
  
The teen nodded and watched as Westphalen got up and went inside to grab her bag and whatever else she might need.  After a couple minutes she came out with a bowl of warm water and couple towels plus her medical bag.  She sat it all down and began to unwrap the teen's hand.  He looked over at her as she worked and could tell there was something she wanted to talk to him about.  He was guessing but he thought it might be the reason they were at the conference, the physical.  It seemed that every time Kristin began to talk to him about it there was some disaster that struck.  He had told the doc he had known the real reason they were out here but she seemed still a little upset about it.  Lucas heard the doc vaguely telling him that it was fine and she began to re-wrap his hand.  Might as well give it a try he told himself.  "So doc when are we going to get that physical out of the way?"  
  
Kristin stopped what she was doing and looked up at the teen, who was smiling at her.  "Lucas what do you mean?  I thought you didn't want a physical."  
  
"Doc I never said I wanted one but I know I have to have one.  Listen I was only messing around with that order and truthfully if you hadn't tracked my dad down and arranged this trip I was going to tell you that afternoon to go ahead and do it."  He gently brought his other hand over and placed it on her arm before continuing.  "I know you only insist on those things because you care doc and I can't tell you how much it means to me to know you and the Cap both feel that way.  I also know that you're still upset about getting me on this trip for the reason of the physical but honestly it's okay.  I was upset when I first found out but then I watched the way you took care of those people on that plane and then tried to protect me from those reporters.  Then last night when I broke down you stood right there and listened and then when I hurt my hand you not only cared for it like a doctor but cared for it like a mom."  
  
Kristin had tears in her eyes when she felt the teens hand move to her shoulder and he continued.  "Doc even now, look at the way you're holding my hand."  
  
The doctor for the first time looked down at her hands.  Lucas' hand covered in small butterfly bandages and then the one cut covered in 4 stitches rested open in the palm of Kristin's hand.  Her hand gently grasped the right side of his and two of her fingers were casually brushing back and forth against the side of the young man's fingers.  She had never noticed before but Lucas spoke the words.  "Doc you do it so often maybe you don't even see it but to someone who has never had it I can tell.  I can be the most hurt in the world and all it takes to make me feel better is you or the Cap to tell me I'm going to be okay.  I can look at you and tell you love me more than I know and that you're both going to do everything you can to make it better.  You have no idea how many times I would have given anything the world to just once have my own mother hold my hand the way you're doing now."  
  
Kristin and Lucas were both in tears and Kristin leaned up and hugged the teen.  She slowly whispered, "Thank you Lucas and you're right I do love you, very much."   
  
They stayed like that a couple minutes before Kristin pulled away and finished wrapping the teens hurt hand.  After she was finished she gathered up all her things and began putting them away.  Rising she headed back to the bedroom and came back out after seeing that things were put back were they needed.  She sat back down beside the teen and said, "Well young man, I guess we better go meet Joann downstairs because she promised that if I could talk you into it that I could use the hospital's facilities today and get your physical done.  After that I'm going to stop by and see the patients from the plane and then you get to decide, so come on."  
  
The teen rose and headed for the door and paused to look over his shoulder at his friend.  "Doc I do have one question for you though?  Are all my cat and mouse games with you going to be like this?"  
  
Kristin came up and lightly punched the young man on the arm, "Don't push your luck Lucas.  If you hadn't brought up that ridiculous order then this cat and mouse game wouldn't have started in the first place.  I swear you and Nathan are so much alike it's scary at times."  
  
The teen led the way into the bedroom and did a low, "Meow" as they exited the room and headed for their day. 


End file.
